The Web Slinger and The Dark Knight
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Peter and Doc Ock switched minds and Peter has died inside of Ock's body. Uncle Ben said it wasn't the end for spider-man so wheres peter?slinging around Gotham . how will peter adjust to a new world,with new heroes,and villains.who's the red head that won't leave peter alone?totally canon after the amazing spider-man 700 and during night of the owls in the New 52 .Reviews welome.
1. New Beginning

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**(A/N: I don't own Spider-man or Batman or practically any characters in this fanfiction. But might own the web slinger soon hint hint away this is my first fanfaiction so enjoy and openly critic me just cut me some slack deal? alright let's get this show on the road.)**

**Deadpool: hurry up I want to read it, maybe I'll just skip to the end*smack* Dead pool is hit in the head by a hammer and I laugh.  
**

**( A/N: Deadpool go bother The uncanny X-Fan so I can write in piece and no spoilers.)  
**

**Deadpool: whatever I'll just bring this up in Spider-man's sidekick: Ricochet after I appear. Deadpool murmurs walking away.  
**

**(A/N: Alright back to the story.)  
**

Peter began to let the light completely engulf him. He enjoyed feeling the light embrace his skin giving a warm safe feeling washing over him. He thought it felt like his times with aunt May and uncle Ben a wandered where he would end up. He thought maybe he did more good then harm as he remembered the deaths of Gwen,Ben,and captain Stacy lingering over him. Then he saw several familiar faces.

" Hi Parker." said the one with blonde hair beginning to be engulfed by a white suit with a black spider on it.

"Please Eddie allow me to talk with him." said the tall Caucasian woman with white hair her eyes covered by a red blind fold with a long white spider on her red dress. She walked past a police officer who he remembered as toxin.**(A/N Toxin is an alien symbiote and the spawn of carnage which bonded to police officer Patrick Mulligan and after he died it was given by force to Eddie Brock who lost his symbiote after spider island anyway now Brock fights crime as toxin after "dying" at the hands of agent venom aka Flash Thompson.)**

" Madame Webb is this spider powered limbo?"asked a confused spidey as he also wandered why he was surrounded by dead friends and in his original costume with web pits.**(A/N After grim hunt the original madame web was killed by kraven's ex wife.)**

" you see spyder we three have been called back to assist you. As you are not yet supposed to die so I offer you a chance to get your life back but first help a world in threat of losing the webs center," she replied calmly

"I will try." was all he could say as a rain bow colored portal opened in front of him and the anti hero formerly known as Eddie Brock shoved him thorough. He landed on a flat roof on top of a skyscraper he looked at the city below him. In an instant it was obvious crime filled the streets, with utter garbage in human flesh just waiting to take advantage of someone.

" Webb was right this world needs me." he muttered as he jumped off the roof to the city below and shot web line to the nearest building intent on following the sirens. He slowly approached the cause of the sirens. It was a fire an entire building covered in flames he landed on the roof his spider sense allowing him to locate the safe spots to stand. He enter the building that firemen desperately tried to put out as he noticed a boy in the corner to scared to move.

" Come with me, I can help you" I said grinning under my mask. The boy didn't know what to do he looked around then accepted my extended hand. The boy graciously climbed on the back of the web slinger as he jumped out of the building and handed the boy to a grateful mother who kissed spidey's cheek.

" Who are you?" asked a firemen

"Me" spider-man said pointing at himself and the firemen nodded

"I'm your friendly neighborhood spider-man" he yelled swinging away. He wondered if this new world had heroes or if he was the first. Then he decided to change into his civies and mingle with the cities inhabitants. He landed on a near by building use his spider sense to discover if he was being watched and began to remove his costume. Then he jumped off the building and checked himself into a hotel and turned on the television.

"It would seem Gotham has a new hero in it's mist." said the reporter as she began to elaborate on Peter's actions._" I think I made a good impression, But who is batman?_" he thought to himself wondering if there was a horizon labs in Gotham the next day he decided to go stop a few muggings and maybe robberies before heading out to find a new job based on his scientific aptitude and maybe free lance photography on the side. He walking silently listening to his spider sense on were to cling on the wall to hide his presence in the shadows.

" Sorry board hand over cash and maybe I won't add you to my diet." He snapped approaching a obviously scared woman with blond hair. As the man raised his knife it was suddenly yanked away from him.

"The bat? During the day?" he exclaimed

"No such luck." spider-man said launching himself at the man quickly punching him in the face and webbing him to a near by lamppost leaving his signature card on the criminals chest. Then he turned to woman

"Are you okay can I take you somewhere? Asked the masked vigilante as she approached

" Can you take me to Wayne enterprises on the west side of Gotham?" she question as the web slinger wrapped his arm around her wast and he shot webline and began to swing towards the west. The woman never felt so free as they swung thorough the city and she felt spider-man's muscles on her body. After about twenty minutes the arrive. Spider-man gently drops her off at the tower and wonders if they had an opening for a scientist.

**Inside Wayne Enterprises: Office of Bruce Wayne**

"Ever since the break in last night at the manor I constantly wander what the courts next move is." Bruce said to himself plus the fact there was a obvious meta in his city didn't help. _Maybe someone should check out this spider-man maybe Barbra could since Dick seems to be busy after inheriting the circus._ Then he turned to his door as he was expecting a guest. He opened the door and in walked the ravishing woman spider-man saved earlier or has Bruce knew her Vicki Vale.**(A/N THOUGH SHE HAS YET TO APPEAR IN THE "new 52" Vicki was Bruce's Lois lane so it fits.)**

" Hello Bruce, where you been for the past few weeks?" asked a interested Vicki

"You know touring the world, having _fun_ with beautiful women and helping with my plans to clean up Gotham." Bruce replied with a smile

for the next few minutes Vicki asked Bruce various questions about his plans to clean up Gotham why he was gone and his next move, Bruce couldn't help but hate lie about how he was captured by the court, thankfully his intercom interrupted. Bruce halted the conversation to answer it.

" There is a Peter Parker here to see you about the opening as the head of the science division." said the secretary

"Thank you veronica send him up and escort miss vale out of the building." replied Bruce

After preparing his office and giving the okay Peter enters the office, They begin to discuss Peter's eligibility. peter continues to talk about his majors in genetics and his technological skills. He also used some of Tony,Reed,and Hank's theories to win him over.

" Alright you won me over you begin work tomorrow but if you don't mind my asking where are you from." Bruce asked

"New York boss" joked Peter

With that Peter exited the office and donned his _uniform _and swung away. then Bruce turned to his communicator which rang as Alfred warned all of the bat family that they planned on killing 40 government officials and Bruce dons his bat suit. while spider-man accidentally over hears Barbra is going to save the police commissioner and proceeds to his location. Amazed that his new boss is the famous(In this universe any way.) batman.

(**A/N: I will continue to update but I do have a life so don't hold your breathe. I will try to update every day if not every two days.)**

**Deadpool: by life he means playing video games, reading comics, watching TV, going to school, hanging out with friends, and delectable honey's if you catch my meaning. deadpool said grinning underneath his mask and teleporting into The uncanny X-Fan's fanfiction's.**


	2. Bats,Owls, and Spiders

Chapter 2: Bats,Owls, and Spider

"Hi beautiful!" shouted Spider-man looking at batgirl as he engaged the owls in combat

"Who are you?!" yelled batgirl as she effectively kicked two talons.

"I'm spider-man!" he screeched excitedly as he punched the talon Mary in the face and carried commissioner Gordon to the next building as things began to randomly explode due to balloon bombs. He hurried to Batgirl's location and lifted her out the the bombs range while Mary _died_ in the explosion. he landed directly on top of her using his enhanced durability to cushion what little of the the blast they received. batgirl immediately began to blush as she felt his hard muscles against her body. she could tell he was a meta. sense she once felt Bruce's muscles and Bruce being the strongest normal human alive he was definitely super human. Then it came to her the talons were long gone and she still needed to interrogate this web slinger.

"Well aren't you a cute arachnid." Batgirl cooed she was taught by Bruce that she might have to use seduction to gain answers.

" Thanks your not so bad yourself batbabe " spider-man joked as he prepared to swing away

_"I can't let him get away, Bruce will think I'm not ready to get back in the game" _she thought to herself as she grabbed the red and blue hero raised his mask until his nose and mouth were uncovered and passionately kissed him, though originally a distraction she began to enjoy it. she had never felt this way accept we she and Dick kissed, it was spectacular. after 30 seconds the web slinger broke the kiss.

" I'm glad I saved your life and all but that was a little to direct wasn't? questioned a confused Peter Parker

"Wow" was all Barbara could manage to say has her _prey_ escaped into the night and she finally found enough sense to contact batman. She informed Bruce that she has dealt with the talons attacking her father. She also mentioned spotting spider-man and planning to engage him, she left out the fact she kissed him. She wasn't able to keep up with him his aerobatics were on a whole other level. Neither Bruce or Dick could perform this inhuman moves. she was amazed and jealous at the time. then she hid in the shadows the way Bruce taught her as he landed on the building.

"You know if you wanted know where I live you could have asked Barbara." he said not even turning around.

" How did you?" was all she could say before he cut her off.

" Let's just say Bruce needs sound proof walls." he answered as he walked towards her she didn't know if she should be scared or relived. Then he gently wrapped his arms around her and she began to blush.

" Tomorrow if we survive the birdmen's attacks you can tell the big bad bat he can test my abilities." spider-man said calmly**(A/N: Peter can be very nurturing and understanding. He is very compassionate and likes to comfort others.)**

"Okay" was her response as she walked away

" Hey do you maybe you can give me a good bye kiss?" he teased as she shot her grappling hook onto the next building and stared at the webbed hero

" Maybe next time bug boy." she answered swinging away**(A/N: Peter hates being referred to as bug or insect as he is very intelligent and aware of his status as a arachnid. wolverine constantly calls him bug mostly to anger him. Even though neither will admit it Peter and Logan are really good friends.)**

" I'm an arachnid you and you know it!" He yelled at her

**At the bat cave**

"His physiology is spectacular." said Bruce

'What did did you discover master Bruce?" asked Alfred

" according to this his healing factor is way beyond that of a normal human. He could probably survive a full round of mini gun fire." Bruce said still surprised by the talons abilities. Then Nightwing entered cave.

" Bruce you don't look well, maybe you should take a break." he said calmly

" No dick this _talon_ is at a point between life and death. to be awakened at the courts beak and call. This time to kill us." explained Bruce

" so what are you holding back from me?" Nightwing questioned his mentor

" you remember how Haly's circus trained new talons and how if I hadn't adopted you you would have meet such a fate?" Bruce asked as Dick nodded.

"well it turns out this man is William Cobb, your great grandfather." he finished

Dick was in obvious shock. not only did he inherit a criminal training center his best friend was a talon, and to make matters worse now his great grandfather was as well. then Bruce refuses to discuss it further. dick attempts claim that learning an ancestor was a criminal wouldn't phase him. after a brief argument with out warning Bruce socks Dick in the jam causing a tooth to fall out.**(A/N: Bruce is very direct and doesn't bother explaining when having to quickly act.)**

" What the hell Bruce!" Dick shouts as Bruce holds the tooth in front of him. examining it closely he noticed a device that would have turned him into a talon. If the trainer hadn't come to find Dick and warn him of the courts plans for him and Bruce's adopting with proof William was Dicks grandfather he was meant to be the most recent talon.

Bruce explains that since his encounter with the Court of Owls, he has realized that the city that he used to think was watching over him was just watching him. It is now alien and malevolent. Dick responds that he doesn't care that he was meant to be a Talon. He is who he chooses to be, not who the past says he should be. To him, the Court of Owls is just another bad guy to bring to justice - it's just a bit older than the others. They may have got the better of the Batman once, but they're not Gotham City - and neither is the Bat.

Elsewhere, the Court prepares its army of new Talons to take back their kingdom. That night, the sky will be blackened by the beating wings of Owls.

the talons begin there strike going after the forty individuals as suspected by Alfred. But first they set there sites on on Bruce Wayne AKA the Batman. They frantically began searching for there Bat. "Alfred contact everyone and alert them that the courts beginning a second strike on the 40 government officials." Exclaimed Bruce as he donned his bat armor then he entered the higher levels of the mansion and began to easily beat the talons. there fighting style was completely out dated and stood no chance against a mechanized master of combat like the Batman.

" Get the hell out of my house." shouted Batman**(A/N: This was a direct line out of the comics.)**

**The outskirts of Gotham**

" Everyone this is the bat signal to tell everyone forty government officials have been targeted by the court and only twenty-five are in the safe house proceed to the nearest of these confidantes." the message ended and the screen portrayed 15 locations.

"Well well looks like there's owls in the belfry." joked red hood as he hopped on his bike ad informed the other out laws that he was going to save the secretary. he approached the building and saw multiple men dressed in black entering thorough the roof and pulled out his auto mated hand guns. then he busted in and began firing.

"What is wrong with you you could have killed me!" complained the secretary as he walked nervously over the talons _dead _bodies.

" Don't worry I never miss plus those stupid birds aren't dead but they will be." he said as the threw bat bombs in there direction. the explosion had enough power to knock them out of the secretary office and effectively set it on fire**.(A/N: for THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW JASON TODD TOKE UP THE MANTLE RED HOOD AND IS ATTEMPTING TO REFORM. THOUGH BRUCE ATTEMPTED TO FIX HIS INSANITY FOR KILLING HE SIMPLY IS WILLING TO DO WHAT Bruce CAN'T.)**

_must have worn my lethal utility belt my bad. _he thought as he boarded his motor cycle and headed to the next location. this suited him while he was reformed and was forced to kill he didn't mind. they deserved what they got was all the justification he required.

**The Police headquarters**

"Great more owls!" complained Spider-man as he dodged multiple knifes and hit several talons with just enough force to knock them unconscious.

" Why are you complaining according to what you said you the proportionate strength speed and agility of a spider." bat girl responded as she knocked to talons of the roof and proceeded to aid spidey with the 20 on his side. They began working on a strategy of him webbing them in the face and then them both performing automatic knock outs worked effectively and then they sat down to rest.

"We did it, we saved the police captain and he was safely taken to the safe house." Batgirl said visibly pleased by there performance.

" What was that whole owls always beat bats crap?" asked the web slinger

" Well while originally after the 40 the owls also decided to eliminate there _natural enemies_ the bats." said he police commissioners daughter pointing at the yellow bat on her on her chest.

"I know how that is where I come from I'm constantly a target for this group called the society of the wasps because I'm a spider and there _natural enemy_." responded spider-man also pointing at the black spider on his chest.

Peter then complimented her on her martial artist style and she began to frown.**(A/N: For those who don't know Barbara was once paralyzed after the events of killing joke.)**

"What's wrong? "questioned a concerned Spider-man as he always deeply concerned for teammates(even though technically he's from another reality and can only be considered ally since they meant a few hours ago.).

" Well this villain named the Joker crippled me once, then I began using my computer skills to fight crime as oracle, soon I participated in an south African experimental surgery that revived the use of my legs. I feel kind of guilty that I can walk again while other handicapped individuals cannot." she explained

Peter pulled her into a hug and began to whisper into her ear. he told about how with great power comes great responsibility and that sense it was an experiment odds are she barely survived. so another individual not being as physically or mentally strong as her might not live through the process and that she can make up for it by living every day t the fullest and fighting to ensure it doesn't happen to anyone else. she just stared at him for a moment. as if he was talking from experience.

" Your a wise spider and I really needed to hear that so please accept this as collateral." she said once again lifting up his mask until his mouth and nose were uncovered and kissed him on the cheek. .

" While that was an sensational experience we have bird men to fight isn't the mayors office near here I'd hate for him to die while we stood here." Spider-man quipped wrapping his arm around her waist and swinging away.

**office of Major General Benjamin Burrows**.

"Open fire men." yelled general Burrows as the soldiers unleash a full brigade of bullets on to the talons. only one **survives** the shoot out and then the talon mercilessly kills the soldiers. then turns to the general pulling out a dagger with the owl insignia. Burrows and his living men cower in fear as the inhuman figure prepares to murder them.

"Hey owls eat mice not men." exclaimed robin as he cuts off the talons hand. then he performs several flips and the talon punches him sending him lying towards a tree. but robin already placed exploding bat-a-rangs on his back. the explosion exposes his spine and internal organs as he and Damian engage in hand to hand combat. while physically out matched Damian was smarter and tricked the talon into causing a tree to fall over him. Damian then decapitated him with a sword.

"Owls eat mice and sometimes bats but robins are off the menu." He declared

"Is it dead?" asked a horrified general

"That thing died a long time ago general." was his response as he swung away via grappling hook.

**Wayne manor**

By morning, Bruce is left puzzling over why the members of the Court would simply kill themselves like that. His thoughts are drawn to his parents' deaths, and he fidgets with the bullet casings that he has kept from their murder, all this time. Alfred tries to discourage him from dwelling on it, but Bruce's confusion turns to determination. The Court's death seems more like a setup to him than an act of despair at having lost to him. The dead members' money was siphoned off to another account, suggesting some kind of betrayal within the Court. As Bruce puts on his Batsuit he ponders over his parents' portrait, still unwilling to dismiss a connection between their deaths and the Court. Suddenly, he spots something that gives him a rush of understanding, and he realizes who was behind the Court's deaths. Batman sneaks into the morgue, and opens a certain drawer, only to find a note reading "Follow me down the Rabbit hole?" Batman is only too willing.


	3. Batman meet Spider-man

chapter 3:Batman meet Spider-man

He next journeys to Kane County, where the only sinkhole in Gotham caused the destruction of the Willowwood Home for Children. This was once the place where children suffering from mental illnesses and neurological disorders received treatments. Eighteen years ago, though, the sinkhole swallowed the orderlies' quarters. In the days following the catastrophe, it became clear how much abuse and neglect the patients there were suffering at the hands of their caretakers.

As he walks the hallways cautiously, Batman is suddenly captured in a net. The man whom Batman once thought was Lincoln March stands over him, demanding to be told just who he is. Batman responds that Lincoln March, at least, does not exist. He is merely a paper man, set up by the Court of Owls. This man is a traitor and a thief. He betrayed the Court, just as they were faltering. He took their money, and then he poisoned them. He took the Talons' serum to survive the death that the Court prepared for him.

The man admits that the Court will certainly come for him again - but he is not so easy to kill anymore. He casually explains that before the serum he stole was developed to revive the Talons, there was talk of creating another Talon - one who could rival the Batman. Regardless, he wants to be told who he is, not what he did. As he asks this, he begins putting on a suit of armor from a nearby chest.

Batman goes on to deduce that his adversary was once an inmate of Willowwood. He explains that criminals leave clues because they are egotistical. Telling the story of the sinkhole while he was in the hospital was Lincoln March's dare to Bruce look deeper into his past. This truth inside the lie is exactly what motivated Lincoln to become what he now is. When he had watched Bruce Wayne get attacked by a Talon, and he had turned out to be so much more than a mere business man - he knew what he had to become. When the Talon had attacked him too, he had seen that the Court was just as duplicitous. That attack was no mistake.

Again, Lincoln asks who he really is; why the Court took him in. He hints that it wasn't because of who he could be made into - it was because of who he already is. He puts another question to Bruce: what tipped him off as to who he was after? Why look for Lincoln March at the morgue? After some hesitation, Batman responds that it was the pin he had mentioned in Wayne Tower. In the car accident that had apparently killed his mother, he had seen his mother wearing a pin - a misshapen heart made of clay. Lincoln had concocted the story after seeing a picture of Martha Wayne wearing that same pin.

Lincoln responds that that too, was truth in the lie. The pin was only given to mothers of children who lived at Willowwood. Gleefully, he announces that he is Bruce Wayne's brother, Thomas Wayne, Jr. Bruce responds that he hasn't got a brother. Lincoln explains that an accident had caused him to be born early, and Thomas and Martha Wayne had hid him away at Willowwood to heal. Bruce claims that this is merely a fabrication by the Court of Owls, but Lincoln goes on to explain how the hospital had been a good place for children, until the funding dried up. When Thomas and Martha Wayne - the hospital's biggest donors - died, so did the spirit of Willowwood. Lincoln blames Bruce for their deaths, and he wants revenge.

So, he invites Bruce to face him at last - Wayne to Wayne, brother to brother, Owl to Bat.

they battle in the skies of Gotham. both well immersed in hand to hand combat. there battle catches the eye of a certain spider. he notices that Bruce's fighting style is to maim while his opponent is obviously fighting to kill. Bruce was losing his moth shed blood and underneath his suit were bruises. both warriors had broken ribs and slight fractures on there lands on the very roof they stood on and viciously beat owlman. Bruce noticed how strange his fighting style was, though he wasn't fighting to kill he was very animalistic. He moved swiftly and each punch broke something. he continued to use webbing as a primary weapon when a voice spoke in his head.

_" Peter you must calm down the spyder has fought well,let the man finish the job." Madame Webb said sternly_

"Webb?" Peter questioned

_spider sense_

But he was to slow to react and _Thomas_ got in a clear shot at his face and cracked his lens. He stepped backward as normally only superhumans punches phased him(exceptions being cap & Felicia). then he turned to batman and they both began to strike the owl. he recognize their fighting styles, Batman being Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokiest Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. while spider mans was a mix of kung fu judo,tae kwon do,parkour and karate. this intrigued the former court member.

" I realize you two can easily defeat especially working together but Bruce and you alike have been weakened by the courts actions." he explained as he pressed a button on his belt

_spider sense_

still somewhat running on his spider fighting style which was more primal and viscous than the traditional spider fu. he grabbed his new boss and jumped off of the building and March is trapped in an explosion intended to kill Bruce. Later, no body is located. Bruce admits to Dick that although he is skeptical of March's claims and believes his parents would have told him had he had a brother, without March's body and a DNA test he is unable to conclusively prove or disprove March's claims, he also admitted that with out spider-man's aid Thomas probably would have killed him. Then he asked Dick what happened to him during all this craziness.

"well..." answered dick

_-flash back-  
_

_Nightwing receives Alfred's message, which conveys the forty people the Court of Owls targeted for assassination. He goes to save Mayor Sebastian Hady and comes face-to-face with a Talon. Using lethal force on the Talon, Nightwing stabs him across the eye with his stick, as the Talon is already dead and Nightwing's stick is slowing his healing factor down. However, William Cobb, having been revived by another Talon, attacks Nightwing and stabs him in the chest. However Dick tricks Cobb into leading them to Gotham's train tunnels, where he is able to freeze him with a liquid nitrogen tube. Afterward he uses a grappling hook to scale a wall. he looks over and spots Spider-man and Batgirl fighting off a horde of talons and his heart skips a beat when the talon Mary stabs Barbara in the shoulder causing temporary shock. Spider-man upon seeing this changes tactics. his fighting style becomes primal as he makes a giant web over the span of skyscrapers and grabs air conditioning units and smashed them over the heads of various Talons and ripped the others limbs off. Dick was horrified at the supposed heroes actions while originally helping he merely stopped and tended to Barbara's wounds as he saw that he needed no help. nor did he want any these were his prey and no one was going to interfere, the man was gone only spider remained. there was only one Talon still conscious and the red and blue hero prepared to crush her head in his grip until_

_" stop!" yelled Grayson as Barbara struggled to stand. Spider-man then dropped his prey and turned to face the bats. " get her medical attention while I aid your fellow Bat's " he said gruffly as the spider still hungered for blood shed to ease Barbara's suffering. He had marked down his prey Dick only watched as the red and blue avenger picked up the dark knight's scent and he thought he would make wolverine jealous. then he mentally thanked toxin as Madame Webb explained that just as his souls was bound to this reality, there three souls held him there and formed his new body. the process transferred some of there abilities to peter enhancing his own. he received toxin's tracking capabilities. he and Nightwing swung off in different directions as Dick headed to the bat cave and Spider-man to Willowwood.  
_

_-flash back end-  
_

" Astonishing, I noticed his fighting style was primal but I never guessed Barbara's current state triggered it." Bruce said as dick finished.  
then Alfred exited the caves e.r and informed them that she would be fine. Alfred also informed them the Talon's would have to elect a new leader and would be set back a bit. but would return none the less and they should start recuperating. Dick agreed and left to go tell Babs dad the good news. Bruce merely fainted as Dick made his exit saying that if he did so while his son was present he would never live it down.

**on top off the Wayne memorial hotel**

Peter landed on the building as his wounds began to rapidly heal. But his costume was ruined, he prayed that she was okay. he slipped into his room on the top floor and changed clothes. he took a quick shower to wash off the blood. then he caught a bus to Wayne towers where he recreated the cryogenic box 2000 and his noise canceling head phones and received his first pay check. then he headed over to the Wayne manor as he promised Barbara Bruce could test his abilities.**  
**


	4. Tests and Explanations

chapter 4: Tests and Explanations

"You have a visitor sir, a Peter Parker." Alfred said cheerfully that Bruce lived another day receive a visitor

" Let him in Alfred while I change." Bruce said as he removed his bat suit and put on a robe to simulate that he just woke up. he began to wander why his new employ was paying him a personal both had to go to work in a few hours. he walked into Damian's room and told him to behave since they had a guest.. then he entered his living room and Peter and Alfred halted there conversation. then Alfred exited the area and they began to talk.

"Hello Bruce." Peter said extending his hand.

" Hello Peter may I ask the nature of your visit?" replied Bruce

" It's about Batman, I know your him so don't try to deny it." Peter said sternly

Bruce just laughed then Peter walked into Bruce's room and pulled out the Batman costume. Bruce then halted his laughter to come up with an explanation.

" It's cool I over heard you and Alfred during the owls big attack. But the good news is I'm the spectacular Spider-man." Peter said smiling. Before Bruce could respond fired a webline from his wrist.

" I promised Babs you could test my abilities so we can trust each other better." Peter said still smiling

Bruce thought it over for a moment. A meta was in his house, knew his identity and worked for his company. then he realized Barbara trusted him and that was good enough for him. He lead Peter over to the cave entrance. they sat down and Bruce began to question him.

" Where are you from?" asked Bruce

" New York,queens in another reality." answered Peter

" What?" asked a confused billionaire

" Well you see I died in my universe when one of my enemies Dr. Otto Octavius switched bodies with me leaving me trapped in his dying body. I attempted get my body back But to no avail I was killed by a spider powered punch to the face . Afterwords I went to a type of limbo where I was offered another chance at life in an alternate reality yours and since there both the two main dimensions so traveling here was easy only rule was I had to protect the web of life's center .Three of my friends who were already dead formed me this new body and I've been here since." Peter explained

" Web of life?" said a still puzzled Bruce

" Well you see each reality has a specific person who holds the universe or web together. so the whole world doesn't revolve around you? It's a lie. I was my worlds center and i assume either you or that superman guy are your world's center. If the center dies they must find a candidate to take over or else the reality falls into utter chaos. " Peter said catching his breathe he was glad he had madame Webb feeding him this information.

"I understand." Bruce said as he and Peter walked over to the training room.

" How strong are you?" Bruce asked

" Last time I checked I could bench press about ten tons, then I went thorough some mutations and could lift a bus so I'm not sure." answered peter

Bruce was stunned by his strength. Bane was one of his most powerful villains but he cold only lift three tons. the fact that some one peters size could possibly be 5 times as strong as him scared him a little. then he thought about Kal-El and forgot about it then peter stood underneath the weight machine and Bruce continued to drop until Peter could no longer sand the weight,

" You said 10 tons right?" questioned Bruce

"Yeah." Peter said

" According to what just happened you can lift 55.362 tons." Bruce said seriously

Peter was amazed by his new power. then he figured he had either toxin or antivenom to thank for the power boost. he figured it probably meant he'd have to hold back a lot more. then Bruce began the other tests. Peter powers majorly increase e could now cling to any surface no matter how slick,he had night vision, his reaction time was 30 times faster than a normal human,his spider sense evolved to the point were he could see the threats and the outcome is if he didn't move it was similar to his _brother _Kaine's former ability to see the future, his healing factor was on par with wolverine, he gained fangs not that he planned on using them. then he and Bruce began to work on his tech.

" Peter those webs are synthetic correct?" Peter nodded as Bruce said this " Then let's work with them."

The synthetic webbing dissolves into a harmless gas after about one hour. Spider-Man had modified his webbing when anticipating combat with a specific threat. These modifications include non-conductive webbing, flame-retardant webbing , Acid webbing, Magnetic webbing, freeze capsules, and spider tracers wired for sound. Bruce was surprised he found a meta human that was so intelligent, most meta's like superman thought there raw power was enough, the only changes Bruce made was adding a silencer for stealth missions so there was no thwip noise. He also helped create stingers. Peter got the idea from Ben Reilly , who as the Scarlet Spider and later as Spider-Man, used modified web-shooters that can fire fast-acting sedative "stinger" darts, and "impact webbing," balls of webbing that explode on impact and envelope the target. The impact webbing and stingers are activated by certain wrist movements, rather than using a double-tap on a palm trigger. They are larger than Peter's web-shooters and worn on the outside of his costume.**( A/N:For reference's to Ben Reilly, Kaine, Spidercide, read every spider-man comic from 1980's the original clone saga.)**

Then they got to work on a new costume for Peter. It had a respectively darker design than the original. It was red and black following the original design scheme but the spider was more viscous, the spider on the back now resembled the one on the front now and was slightly larger and red. his utility belt was now visible as well as his web shooters. the costume became composed of Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it is bullet-proof and resistant to most forms of attack (explosions, blunt trauma, falls, etc.) It is also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to nullify the impact of punches and web pits became extremely light and can be used to glide long distances. The mask is now composed in small part by lead, which shields Spider-man's face from identification via x-rays. It has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors. The Mask is outfitted with security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.) like the utility belt. The mask is also a transmitter-receiver.**( A/N:Looks similar to Superior Spider-man suit without the glove,boot, and mask redesigns.)**

" Hey Bruce can I make a second suit before I leave?" asked a hopeful web slinger

"Sure Peter just hurry up." Bruce said exiting the part of the cave where they had been working.

Spider-Man now has a new suit of powered armor that incorporates the benefits of both the Iron Spider armor, his more recent stealth armor, and his bulletproof armor. Additionally it provides him with Class 100 strength and durability, near-complete invulnerability,,and further enhances his already formidable agility and spider-sense beyond its normal limits. It also has flight capabilities and can shoot powerful energy blasts. Comes equipped with infrared vision that allows him to see through any illusions, as well as enhanced audio receptors modeled after Daredevil's heightened sense of hearing, which allows Spider-Man to determine the a persons heartbeat even when his foe is in disguise. The web-shooters are heavily modified gauntlets, which can fire larger amounts of webbing than his normal ones. The armor is equipped with all types of webbing, including his acid and magnetic varieties, as well as his cryogenic spider-tracers**( A/N: Basically like Ends of the Earth suit just more viscous.)**

" Thanks Bruce glad we could _trade_ _secrets ." _Peter said grinning as he donned his** ( A/N :first)**new suit Bruce then turned to him donning his own _uniform_ and activated the transmitter.

" Batman to Justice League I'm coming to the watch tower and bringing a guest." Batman said as he and Peter are transported to the large space station

"This must be your universe's Avengers Mansion." mumbled Peter as he admired the tech before him.


	5. The amazing Justice League

chapter 5: The amazing Justice League

Peter continued to stare at the technology before him. it was incredibly advanced. Wonder woman eyed him curiously although Bruce called and said they'd receive a guest he never said it was a spider powered techie. Peter began running multiple diagnostics about the technology. he'd seen some of it or technology like it in Tony's and Reed's labs but some of it seemed alien. he was approached by a red and blue figure about as tall as him and Bruce with a red s on his chest and a cape. Peter automatically recognized him.

" You're superman right?" questioned the web slinger recognizing him from all the news reports about the red and blue figure saving lives that he on a few occasions was mistaken for when he saved people and didn't stop to greet the individual

" Yes that's me and you are?" said superman as he wandered who Bruce had brought into the watch tower after Jonn's betrayal..

" Names the avenging Spider-Man." he said grinning behind his mask. noting Supes kinda reminded him of cap. like how Batman reminded him of himself and wolverine. he then scanned the room for other people. he looked at wonder woman the first thought was that she is a looker. then he thought she reminded him of she hulk as she appeared to be a strong confident woman. He noticed the flash and his uncanny resemblance to quicksilver he was mentally joking.

" He also goes by Peter Parker." interjected Bruce who was a little annoyed by his and Clark's conversation.

" Dude it's called secret identity not tell it to the next person you see identity!" whined spider-man

" Peter it's okay every one here is trust worthy and if Kal-El put his mind to it he could find out when ever he wanted." Bruce explained

" That's just great, so boss what's the reason you brought me into space and revealed my identity to six people I've never met before?" Peter SHOUTED

" We are the Justice League, our worlds super human group. I brought you here to issue you membership and for you to become familiar with are worlds villains and heroes." Bruce said Seriously

" Wait Bats you are actually offering someone membership after Martian Manhunter betrayal?" Wonder Woman shouted

" He's nothing of that nature. He's from another reality and is completely devoted to protecting people. when the owls attacked he focused on saving the life's of others a head of his own." Batman once again explained

" Well where are your computers I'd like to get to know what I'll be up against protecting the Big Bad bat." He said trying to hide his laughter as did The Flash, Superman, and Cyborg.

**Marvel universe 616 Avengers Mansion**

" Hi darling, what can I do for you?" Asked the short Caucasian man taking a sip from his beer. Before turning to a girl you looked a lot like him. If someone saw the two they would think they were Father and Daughter Then she looked at him seriously. she was about 5'9 with a mini shirt on, a black mini skirt and Gothic boots. while the man wore a white T shirt, Blue jeans, a hat and a plaid shirt completely unbuttoned

" Logan Peter's been acting strange recently." She said hiding the concern in her voice.

" Wait have you been spying on the Bug?" He asked after finishing his beer.

" Not exactly. I was helping a mutant in new york while I caught a glimpse of the fight between him and the new sinister six." She explained

" So he always fights those losers. what makes now so different?" He asked as he began to put on a costume.

" Logan you know I had a little crush on him since we first met. So back when I was crushing on him I paid close attention to his fighting style. When he fought the six he was viscous and relentless he acted as if he planned on killing them." She said attempting to make Logan understand.

" Maybe we'll pay him a visit. he did promise to help some of the avenger academy students. Maybe he can help you. And we can find out what's wrong with him." Wolverine said comforting his clone. they were both friends with _peter _and he wandered what could led him down the path of death he walked for years.

Then out of nowhere there was an explosion. Deadpool jumped out of the fire and shot a barrel of bullets at tony stark AKA Iron man. Deadpool turned to see wolverine and Laura. He waved after punching Bucky in the face. then he ran over to then while throwing an E.M.P at the armored avenger,

" X23, Logan ready to break the laws of comics and travel to a different companies franchise?" he asked obviously happy with what was about to happen.

_Snickt_

Wolverine and Talon extended there claws and prepared to stab the mercenary. then he pulled out a black sword and used it to block there claws. he shot wolverine in the head and Laura stabbed deadpools wrist.

" You shouldn't have done that now we'll be destroying crap in another reality. Because in this teleporter is pure cosmic energy. The author is a smart guy." He said grinning underneath his mask.

" Did you say cosmic energy? Wade you idiot you might have killed us!" X23 and Wolverine said in unison as they and Deadpool were teleported into the Watch tower.

**Watch towers main corridor DC New Earth 3 hrs ago**

" So I punched him in the face and said I was going to wear my Rhino suit today boy that would have been embarrassing." Peter said as the Flash broke out laughing.

" So let me get this straight you have fought an Rhino,an scorpion,a Hunter, gods, goblins, Hulks, men in metal suits,mutants, Juggernauts, wolverines, Alien smyboites, assassins,mercenaries, Robots, spider slayers,zombies, time traveling conquers,chamomiles, men made of the elements themselves and you die against an octopus?" Wonder Woman said in disbelief

" No he's telling the truth Dinah my senors say he's telling the truth and the only person barely able to hack or throw it off is batman." Cyborg said seriously

Then batman walked in. they immediately halted the conversation. Wonder woman had seemed to ask the lot questions to see what kind of warrior Spider-man was.

" Peter why are you not in the archives researching the villains?" He questioned

" I finished an hour ago and frankly you have it easy." Peter shot back.

" What?" Bruce shouted

" Okay think about the joker, Then imagine if He and Lex Luthor were one person. then imagine if he had taken a serum to be on the same physical level as superman instead of Building all those robotic suits." Peter said

" Okay." Bruce said even he had to admit it was a scary thought.

" That's my archnemesis the green goblin. A brilliant philanthropist with millions of dollars just as rich as Luthor, as insane as the Joker and as strong, fast,agile as me before I came here." Peter explained**(A/N: For those who don't know Norman Osborn AKA the Green Goblin is Spider-mans worst villain and has caused peter ultimate pain time and time again. Like the death of his first love Gwen Stacy{Amazing spider-man #121 July 1993} or the death of his_ brother_ Ben Reilly {Peter Parker Spider-man #75 December 1996} he will not rest until he's killed Peter, made peter his heir or Peter kills him.)**

" I understand what kind of pain you went thorough. I've be monitoring the conversation and you are a true Avenger was it. So I want to see how you do against our rouges. start with the flashes there easiest. work you way up to mine, Superman and wonder womans." Bruce said pointing towards the training room.

" Hey my enemies are Deadly!" The Flash shouted in retaliation.

" Could they take me for longer than an hour?" Bruce asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

The flash remained silent.

" That's what I thought. Peter go to the testing room 3 hrs or your fired." He said pointing at training room again. Peter hadn't moved the first time but he didn't want to lose his new job so he got up pushed wonder woman out of the way accidentally and entered the training room on setting 1 Flash pace.


	6. Super boy VS Spider-man

chapter 6: Superboy V.S Spider-man

"Where am I?" Wolverine questioned

" That's what I'd like to know." Superman and Batman said in unison.

" Listen Bub just tell me where Wade and Laura are." Wolverine Growled

***snikt***

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. But they were different. to him at least, they were covered in cosmic energy. But wolverine didn't even notice. He began to swipe away at Batman who he teleported next to. He recognized all of the Bats techniques. When you've been a solider, a samurai, a ninja, a assassin, a experiment, an Avenger, and an X-man you pick up a few things. So both he and the Bat had trouble landing blows on each other. then Superman cut in he punched wolverine in the face and to his surprise He hurt his fist. Ordinarily Logan would be unconscious but his healing factor was in overdrive like when he fought the hulk do to the cosmic energy.

" Guys Peter's fighting the Joke..." He stopped when he noticed someone **hurting **superman. he zoomed over and began to punch him rapidly.

" Quicksilver what on earth are you wearing? And why do I smell Parke... I mean Spider-man on you?" He asked as he stopped attacking as did the other heroes.

" You know Spider-man? Does that mean you've been to Gotham?" The dark knight questioned

" What on Earth is Gotham?" Wolverine yelled

" Wolverine is that you?" Spider-man said exiting his 3 hour training session.

" Webs? What's going on why have you made two costume changes and what are you doing with the walking freak shows?" wolverine asked pointing at the members of the justice league he had been fighting.

Then Peter explained to his fellow avenger that they were in an alternate dimension. That ock switched minds with him. That when ever Peter went to sleep he appeared in their dimension as a ghost and indirectly stopped the good doctor from going to far. Wolverine was shocked.

" So that's why you've been acting so strange?" wolverine asked as the web slinger nodded" Then Laura was right." Then he stood up in realization of what he just said.

" Logan what's wrong?" Peter asked as Logan sprung up.

"It's Laura she me and wade were transported here. why isn't she here." Wolverine said worriedly

" Logan obviously the cosmic energy sent you to your counter part. Mine was Superman over there but I went to Gotham because of Webbs alteration." Spider-man explained

_Alarm Alarm Alarm_

" Really Alarm?" Spider-man yelled

" According to this the Jokers face has been stolen and Harley Quinn's on a rampage. Plus Red Robin and his newly formed Teen Titans are fighting a being on Supermans level." Cyborg explained

" I know I'm new around here but I have a plan. Batman you are the most familiar with Harley so you go to Gotham I will Go aid the Titans and the rest of the League should Help Logan locate X23 and Deadpool," Spider-man responded

Before any one could object the Batman spoke.

" He's right that is the best course of action." He said honestly as he had been thinking the same thing.

Everyone else just nodded and headed towards the teleporters.

**New York Times Square **

" Die you worthless girl." He called as he punched her in the face. It was incredibly painful.

"Leave her alone." Red Robin called out as he hurled bat bombs in his direction. They had no effect. Kid flash simply zoomed at him and then began running around him in an attempt to drain superboys energy. Knowing he can think faster than Kid Flash can move, he begins swinging the speedster around at such a speed that his body will surely give order to help him, Wonder Girl kicks Kid Flash loose of the centrifugal force, sending him flying away. Red Robin sends Solstice after him, in hopes that she can break his fall. Meanwhile, Bunker takes his own shot at Superboy.  
At the same time, Kid Flash is seconds away from crashing down onto a tanker in New York Harbour at the Hudson River. Fortunately, Solstice catches up to him and uses her powers to cut the deck of the tanker in half, saving its passengers lives, along with their own.  
As he pounds on Superboy, Bunker comments that with all of his power, Superboy could do some good. Superboy isn't receptive, and calls back to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. to complain that there were more people than he expected there to fight him. In response, N.O.W.H.E.R.E. agents contact Zaniel Templar to determine whether Superboy needs backup. Templar explains that Superboy is meant to be able to deal with _any_ metahuman threat, and as such they must simply observe.

Then suddenly Spider-man arrives and punches super boy in the face. Then he webs him and swings him around in a manner similar to how he did to kid flash and throws him thorough some trees.

" Who are you Batman's super powered clone?" Red Robin asked noting how his techniques was a combination of Bruce and Clarks.

" Actually no. I'm the Newest member of the **Justice League **the spectacular Spider-man." Spider-man said simply

" Why should we trust you?" Was Red Robin's response

" Because if Bruce knew you tried to fight his newest employee he might disown you Tim." Spider-man quipped as super boy returned.

" I got this." Wonder Girl shouted as she engaged super boy in combat. They traded blow after blow. Each one oozed power. Spider-man couldn't believe that kids possessed such power. Then to every ones surprise Super boy Wonder Girl. then he rushed the remaining titans.

" Yo super Jr! you as strong as your old man?" Spider-man quipped as he webbed super boy in the face. Then he furiously punched him. not letting up. He heard form Bruce about Clarks strength he imagined it was Thor level. So knowing that clones can become more powerful than the original they didn't want to take any chances. then Peter saw something.

_spider sense _

_Peter saw himself being hit by super boy it effectively knocking him out cold. then super boy killed him, wonder girl and red robin easily._

_spider_ sense

Peter saw the fist coming. He didn't have enough time to aviod it. So he rolled with the punch. He found himself 50 ft still feeling the punches affect. Super boy had broken spider-man's lense which Peter had up graded the previous day. Then super boy ripped the webbing off and began to attack again.

"Super boy, More like** hulkling**!" Spider-man yelled before turning to Tim."Does he have any weaknessess? Could we use knock out gas on this loser?" Spider-man asked

"I tried he''s apparently ammune." Tim said gruffly.

Red Robin takes his turn to attack Superboy, hoping that he can distract his enemy long enough with words and carefully planned attacks that he can talk him out of working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and prevent him from using his mentally controlled powers. The plan works, and eventually, Red Robin stands over a defeated Superboy, warning that he will stop at nothing to ensure that all of the kidnapped metas are freed. And though he is not a meta himself, he would never abandon that duty out of selfishness.

"So please let the metas just go home.: Red Robin finished

Unfortunately, the speech does little to change Superboy's mind, and he unleashes an electrical blast which fires all of Red Robin's suit's synaptic relays at once. Angrily, Wondergirl wraps Superboy in her indestructible lasso, only to be dragged down through the earth into a subway tunnel and the path of an oncoming train. The train slams into them, and Superboy takes the brunt of it, carrying an unconscious Cassandra out of the rubble.  
He comes face to face with Solstice, who explains that while she won't let him leave with Wonder Girl, death at his hands would be a boon in comparison to the life she was forced to lead under N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s supervision. She explains that eventually, the organization will kill or corrupt every one of the people it has kidnapped, and if Superboy stands by to let that happen, there will most certainly be blood on his hands.  
Unsure of what to believe, Superboy simply knocks Solstice unconscious and then returns to Templar for answers without Wonder Girl. He vows that he will not be N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s hunting dog anymore. Spider-man is still awake so he plants an enhanced Spider-tracer on him before checking the safety of the titans.

"Come on guys. Please be okay. If you died I think Batman would fire me." Spider-man quipped

After having fought with Superboy in Times Square, the recently formed Teen Titans find themselves trapped in the bright glow of a police flood-light. Red Robin tries to explain that they are the good guys, but Detective Jocelyn Lure refuses to let them go, given the amount of property damage they caused in two of New York City's most prominent landmarks. Red Robin tries to plead self-defence, but the team is surprised when an unexpected ally begins attacking the detective and her -man and Skitter have returned, and they trap the NYPD in there webbing. As she raises the detective up into the air, she finds the woman's gun to her head. Before the situation can escalate, Red Robin throws a Batarang that both knocks the gun aside and smacks Detective Lure in the face. Given that the police threat is subdued, the Titans are now faced with defending themselves against Skitter. Fortunately, Bunker is able to get through to her, and they are spared any further fighting. However, despite that success, Kid Flash is in a dangerous condition, having had his molecules sped up to the speed of thought by Superboy's tactile telekinesis. Red Robin has the team take Kid Flash to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Virgil Hawkins - a very brilliant intern working on a private project - is hoped to be able to help. Virgil immediately recognizes that Kid Flash is in a state of hyper-spatial acceleration Spider-man also regognies it and the two begin to work on a solution. Meanwhile, a strange meta named Grymm senses the Titans' presence in the facility, and tries to find one who lacks the natural mental defences against mind-control. He settles on Skitter, whose insect form does not think on human terms. Elsewhere, the woman claiming to be Detective Jocelyn Lure speaks Interlac, indicating that she is, in fact, from the 30th Century. She is concerned that whatever is happening to Kid Flash isn't supposed to be happening yet. He's not supposed to be in the 21st Century, and she wonders who authorized his identity. Apparently, his past is somewhat sordid. Meanwhile, Virgil and Peter attempts to perform diagnostic tests on Bart. Solstice keeps him company, trying to comfort him, and ease his worries about the likelihood that his molecules will be dispersed. Bart confides in her that his confusion about who and what he is does get to him sometimes, and she promises that whatever happens she and he will find the answers together. Despite the sentimentality of the moment - or perhaps because of it - Red Robin insists that they go ahead with the testing. Kid Flash is put in a rigged MRI machine, which ought to pick up the para-quantum vibratory patterns most commonly associated with the human body.

With any luck it will tell them what's wrong with him. Elsewhere, Cassandra Sandsmark contemplates leaving, given that she has no attachment to the idea of the Teen Titans as a team. Bunker tries to dissuade her, but she feels as though her past behaviour is undeserving of any kind of super-heroic moniker. Encouragingly, Miguel explains that who she was doesn't matter, so long as who she is now is good. She jokes that he must use the line on all the girls, but he responds with surprise that he thought she already knew he was gay. Their conversation is interrupted when Miguel suddenly realizes that Skitter has gone missing - she has fallen under the control of Grymm. Red Robin admits that he had tried to take Bart to the Flash, but the Justice League had been busy. He had come to Virgil knowing that his youth would give him a different perspective with regard to the possibility or impossibility of saving Kid Flash. Virgil wonders if perhaps the problem is simpler than they think, and they can merely find a way to adjust and contain Bart's speed using some of the advanced technology at S.T.A.R. Labs. So peter begins to work on a mesh suit which molcues will cotain Bart and support and Bunker follow the trail of destruction that Skitter left behind, only to find Grymm standing before them. Ignoring his tendency toward speeches, Cassandra wraps her lariat around him, but he sends her rage back at her, courtesy of one of the genetic implants her received from the US Government. He then uses a toxin to paralyze Cassie and Bunker's bodies, leaving their minds functioning. His explanation clues Bunker in to an opportunity. His bricks are psionically controlled, and so he lays Grymm flat with them before they can be fully paralyzed. Together, Bunker and Cassie sweep up Skitter and rush back to the other team members.  
Back in the lab, Virgil and Peter present Kid Flash with a new uniform (as opposed to the makeshift one he had stolen from Red Robin); one that can keep his molecules aligned. Virgil presents Red Robin with a text book on Quantum Speed Theory and its Effects on Human Physiology, but Bart grabs it and reads it in a matter of seconds, and then puts on his new suit. The team is impressed (particularly Solstice), and Bart is eager to get a rematch with Superboy. Red Robin insists that they go back home, and prepare for war.

" Good luck guys, and I'll talk to the JLA for you." Spider-man called out as they walked away

"Next time we meet we have to give skitter his phone number." Kid flash quipped

Then spider-man swung away following the tracers faint signal. Knowing that all clones deserve a chance at live just like regular people and that he wil free him from his ties as a weapon.


	7. The Kyrptonian and The arachnid

chapter 7: The Kryptonian and the arachnid

Caitlin 'Red' Fairchild gets mad and her muscles grow to a point where she can grab hold of Superboy's neck.

She reveals to Superboy that she's a Gen Active, one of thirteen, and the only person on his side that had been covering up his mistakes and crimes. Superboy wrongly assumes it's all for and about him though Caitlin is about to reveal more, like the fact she is immune to his TK. Her mistake was activating her Gen powers because doing so enabled N.O.W.H.E.R.E to uncover her existence. While Superboy incapacitates her with debris, a retrieval team headed by a one-eyed man named Centerhall arrive and whisk Red away.

Centerhall tells Superboy that Caitlin was a mole using the company's resources against them. He also refuses to reveal Caitlin's ultimate fate but offers something new... The 'truth' about his origins AND the freedom to come and go from N.O.W.H.E.R.E as he pleases. Zaniel and Caitlin treated Superboy as a prisoner, Centerhall instead is offering a deal. His freedom for a mission to capture Wonder Girl.

Centerhall reveals that the many factions of the company developed each strand of Superboy's DNA independently using Kryptonian DNA and an unknown human donor's DNA.

Superboy asks for time to think about it all and is taken aback when Centerhall agrees, as long as when he's ready he activates an electronic key. So Superboy sets off and seven days later he arrives in New York, puzzled as to why Centerhall did everything he did in opposition to what he'd always been accustomed to.

He doesn't realize it's the Christmas season and when carolers sing to him he uses his TK to slam them into each other and then the snow because they were annoying him. Superboy finds faith absurd, especially as he runs off cold facts about the human race to the frightened people.

Looking at the city now from above, Superboy admits he is as puzzled about people as people are about him. He questions people's need for faith rather than fact, and upon seeing a Christmas tree he promptly sets it on fire while onlookers stare shocked at the scene.

While Superboy ponders his life questions, the two teens that had robbed a convenience store now sit in a crowded restaurant - crowded with dead bodies. The two are enjoying a dinner in a top floor eatery entertained by a terrified classical band.

As boredom strikes they pick a band member and hurl him out of he window just as Superboy is hovering by. Although he shouldn't care Superboy feels a compulsion to intervene and stops the man from dying and heads towards the restaurant.

The two diners laugh off Superboy's puffed up chest routine and prepare for a face off. They reveal they too are metas. He can stretch like Plastic Man while she has pyro powers. Superboy enjoys the fight that ensues unsure why his unleashing power makes him feel so good, equally so as when he fights for justice for the dead people in the restaurant.

"That's right super boy." Said a mysterious voice as he webbed up the pyro woman.

"Who are you?" Growled super boy

Superboy used the electronic key and explains to Centerhall that he's not completely ready to be free and that he will honor the deal to hunt down Wonder Girl.

Superboy is undergoing yet more testing in the N.O.W.H.E.R.E facility. His powers have grown so much he can press over three tons - more than their machines can measure. His inner monologue reveals what happened in **(A/N:****Teen Titans** #4**)**. Dr. Umber (Lois Lane's mole) is now heading up the Superboy Project after what happened to Caitlin 'Red' Fairchild. As Superboy heads to his sleeping quarters Zaniel enters the lab. Expressing his anger and disappointment in the Superboy project by morphing into a shadowy multi headed shadow serpent that promptly kills the entire lab staff, all except Umber. Zaniel then leaves the lab revealing that 'Red' was being shipped off to 'The Colony'.

Rose Wilson is back after her hissy fit **(A/N:Superboy #3)** and clashes with a frosty Teen of Steel. It's fairly clear to Superboy that Rose regrets not helping Caitlin and fears for her.

It is revealed that Caitlin was trying to cure herself and the other Gen Actives and N.O.W.H.E.R.E lackeys load her paralyzed body into a fake delivery truck.

Director Centerhall and a large tattooed black man named Batus watch on in the truck and wonder why 'Red' had

Superboy has beaten the Teen Titans to a pulp over in their title **(A/N:Teen Titans #5)**, all except for one member, Solstice who reveals everything. The Dark Harvest, The Culling so the strongest survive, all of it. At first Superboy is as singleminded as ever but then somehow he realizes Solstice is telling the truth and abandons his mission to capture Wonder Girl in favor of getting the answers to his origin from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. He notices a surveillance van and high-kicks it into a nearby river ordering them to warn Templar he is on his way and fed up with being their hunting dog. There is a bizarre character twist, Superboy previously was happy to maim, kill and destroy anything in his path, suddenly out of nowhere (no pun intended) the kid has acquired a heart. Feeling regret and guilt along with growing powers that can even fix his suit.

" Poor kid. Maybe I should help him. No someone else is coming I'll lay low...for now." Spider-man said as he sensed someone else's presence.

Pondering his actions he is oblivious to the fact someone has tracked his location... Supergirl and Spider-man. Their meeting is awkward as one only speaks Kryptonese and the other English. They realize there is a link between them because of their S symbols. When an inquisitive Kara makes skin contact by touching Superboy's face, they suddenly develop the ability to mind meld.

Superboy learns of Kara's origins and his link to it as their cloning experiments led to their replicants causing war and destruction. Instinctively Superboy uses his Tactile Telekinesis to sever the connection and suddenly realizes he was able to steal the ability to speak Kryptonian from her.

"Oh crap." Spider-man said watching the oblivious Kryptonians

He reveals his origins from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and that he is obviously half Kryptonian but half human clone too. This sends Kara into a rage screaming out "KON-EL" punching him out of the atmosphere and then back again.

Kon-El fights back till they are at a standstill. He asks Kara why she was so disgusted that he was a clone, why did the clones on her home world revolt. Kara is surprised that he doesn't know and reveals the clones of Krypton eventually evolved into mindless killing machines and that he too would become one.

"Leave him alone." Spider-man said gruffly as he webbed up super girl

She tore threw the webbing and began to speak.

" He is an abomination. A monster." Super girl said honestly

She also gives him the answer to his name. Kon-El means abomination of the House of El. Before Superboy can find out more a police chopper arrives to confront them. By the time Superboy has nudged it out of their range with his TTK Kara has dashed away. Spider-man follows super boy after evading the chopper.

She questions why 'Kal-El' hadn't told her about the clone boy. She plans to get answers. Superboy meanwhile realizes he is finally learning the truth. Everyone has lied to him, lies are all he has known. He arrives at the secret N.O.W.H.E.R.E. base and rips the door off shouting for Director Templar. As the dust clears Rose Wilson appears armed with a dagger and sword with killing on her mind.

**A town three miles away**

"Why have you been following me?" Asked an confused Super boy

" Because I know how you feel Kon-EL." Peter said as he noticed Superboy's reaction to the name.

" How can you know how I feel? Were you made to be a weapon? Were you made to cause death and misery where ever you go?" Asked an infuriated Super boy said walking away and Peter grabbed his arm.

" No but I have some clones where I come from. There names are Ben, Kaine,Jack, Guardian and Spidercide. They were made by an insane scientist attempting to create the perfect human beings. He once convinced me I was a clone. But I realized something. Life is precious, It doesn't matter how you came into this world just that you enjoy and be the best you you can be." Peter said seriously.

"Thanks. What's your name?" He asked

"Call me Peter, Peter Parker." Peter said removing his mask and shaking Kon-EL's hand.

" Wait were being watched." Peter whispered as they walked towards he forests

"Have I been spotted? No but I still have to engage super boy. But I don't the. know the Bugs abilities. He must be strong to hold him back. Well time to die you little Super boy. " She said softly as she followed two heroes

**Wayne Manor**

"Kid will you stop trying to stab me!" X23 yelled as she evaded the sword strikes she could tell he was trained by assassins. Since she was literally made to be the perfect assassin.

" After you tell me what you're doing in my house and in the bat cave." Damian yelled a she continued his attack.


	8. Marvels

Chapter 8: Marvels

**Wayne Manor**

"Why do you continue to fight me?" Damian asked noting that there where several knives in Laura's back.

"Listen Robin. My name is X23. I come from another reality. In my realty when kids become teenagers some develop special abilities gaming them the title of mutant. I am a mutant. Which is how I survived these lethal stabs. I was made by a group called the Facility who cloned me off of my fathers DNA and forced me to become the perfect assassin and to kill my mother. I was brought here by a mercenary named Deadpool. If you'll stop fighting me we can work this out." X23 explained

" I believe you. I know what it's like to be breed for a special purpose and then trained to become an incredible assassin. My name is Damian Wayne." He said holding out his hand.

" X23 or Laura Kinney-Howlett." She said smiling as the Knives emerged from her back and the wounds healed. She shook it as the alarm sounded.

" It seems someone is hacking into the Wayne funds. Laura would you mind helping me out with this? The can can get lonely." Damian asked

" Sure bird boy. Just promise we'll find your dad afterward." She responded

"Deal." Robin said exiting the cave.

**A Forest on the west coast **

"You can come out now. If you're after super boy go away now and I won't break you're bones." Spider-man said acknowledging that he is aware Rose is stalking them.

" Well, well someone has a hunters instincts. Is that why you chose a predatory animal?" Rose questioned

"It doesn't matter. If you attempt to harm superboy you will live to regret it.'"Peter warned

"Try it bug boy." Rose said getting into a stance

"Super boy run." Spider-man said getting into his own stance

"But Pet...spidey I can help." Super boy complained

" I know. But if she's coming after someone as powerful as you she must have an ace up her shelve. You've seen me fight so don't worry. Contact the Titans and we'll meet up right after I deal with the ravager over there." Peter said sternly as super boy flew away.

" Wait up super brat I'll only be a minute." Rose yelled at him

Then spider-man sent several sedative darts in her direction. To his surprise she blocked all of them with her blade. Then he shot webbing in her direction she dodged it and threw several daggers in his direction.

_ Spider sense_

_Peter was impaled by multiple knives and Rose cut off his head._

_Spider sense _

Peter quickly dodged all of the daggers and went hand to hand with ravager. He continued to block all her shots and had no trouble landing any on her.

"_What is this guy? Karate king." _Ravager mentally questioned as she attempted to attack him again and again but to no avail. He was to fast for her. She couldn't place his technique it was as if it was designed specifically for a being with his abilities. Then he struck her stomach and pinned her on the ground.

"Any last words before I knock you unconscious loser?" Spider-man snared

" Actually from my position I win." Rose said as she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck. She then lifted the mask up and planted a kiss on him. Peter Responded by giggling and biting her lip slightly. Then Rose fell limp she began to release him.

" What did you do to me?" Rose asked as she was now completely paralyzed

" I stole that from poison ivy. I have venomous fangs but never planned on using them. You made it so easy. Sorry that you're not the first female supervillain that attempted to seduce me. I know you planned on slitting my throat. Maybe next time try it on a less experienced or powerful player. Don't worry the league will be here soon to pick you up." Spider-man said putting his mask down contacting the justice league

"Spider-man to watch tower. come in." Spider-man said

"Hello Peter, what do you have to report?" Cyborg asked

" I engaged a kryptonian/Human hybrid by the name of superboy or as supergirl called him Kon-EL. He as forced to hunt down meta teenagers by a group called N.O.W.H.E.R.E, he and the titans have settled their differences and we crippled them for now. I managed to capture an agent of N.O.W.H.E.R.E by the name of Rose Wilson but she also refereed to as the ravager." Spider-man said wandering if she was deadpools counter part.

"Alright I'm sending my droids to pick her up. Wolverine, Superman and Batman have yet to locate X23 or Deadpool." He informed

" Thanks now I have to find super boy." Spider-man said ending the transmission.

**Unknown location**

" Who are you and why are you wearing that ridiculous costume?'' Robin asked

snikt

" Answer the man bub." X23 said unsheathing her claws

"Who wants to know?" Huntress asked as she grabbed her bow staff.

"Robin and the Talon." X23 said waving her claws around.

"I just want to know why you're stealing from Mr. Wayne." Robin said in a way his father would have

" Maybe because it belongs to me?" Huntress said in a mocking tone.

Then the two engage in battle. Damian lands the first few blows. Huntress manages to block a few. Damian notes that fighting style is similar to his fathers and the red hoods because of her ferocity. Then he manages to cut her with a batarang. She in turn manages to cut him with an arrow,

"Man can't believe your wearing my old costume." Huntress quipped

_sniff sniff_

" Stop fighting." X23 growled

"Why?" asked Damian

"Your blood. It smells similar. As if the two of you are relatives." Laura responded

"Oh crap." Huntress yelled out

"Your saying this loser is my sister? I wonder who the father is?" Robin said pointing at Huntress

" Alright you got me. I'm from another reality. I'm the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle. Me and Power girl were accidentally sent here by our universes dark side." Huntress explained

" I'm from another universe as well. Do you have a way back?" X23 asked happily

"Sadly no. My friend power girl and I have been We've been searching for technology from Apokolips. We've trapped here for a month. We needed money so I thought I'd hack into the accounts here. The codes are the same." She said honestly

"Do you know the codes to the watch tower?That's kinda where we have to go now." Robin asked making huntress smirk.

**The Bat Cave **

The teleporter turned on. Huntress continued to work the panel as the portal grew larger. Then we she said it was finished robin rushed into it. Then four figures emerged from it. Huntress and Robin got into defensive stances.

_sniff sniff_

" Wait I know those two smells. Logan,Peter?" X23 asked happily

"Hi X23. What's up?" Peter asked

"Hi darling." Logan said as X23 rushed over and hugged him.

Then Peter explained how they ended up where they are. Huntress also explained how she came to be here leaving Bruce shocked.

"Well I wanted to form a team. Now that there are others from another universe we can make one. Any names?" Peter asked

"Worlds finest?" Asked Helena

"The Avengers?" Asked Logan

" The Reality Jumpers?" asked Laura

" Wait I got it. The Marvels." Peter said grinning underneath his mask.

"I like it." The three other reality jumpers said in unison

"It's settled then I'll give a base in new york and you use my money for research to find a way home." Bruce declared

" Thanks boss." Peter said


	9. Author Notes: Teams and Members

**A/N: Teams and members**

**Justice league**

**Team Leader(s) **

**Batman**

**Current Members**

**Aquaman, Batman, Cyborg, The Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman**

**Justice League international**

**Team Leader(s) **

**Booster Gold**

**Current Members**

**August General in Iron, Fire, Godiva, Guy Gardner, Ice, OMAC, Vixen**

**Outsiders**

**Team Leader(s) **

**Geo-Force**

**Current Members **

**Black Lightning, The Creeper, Katana, Metamorpho, Owlman, Eradicator, Freight Train**

**Birds of Prey**

**Team Leader(s) **

**Black Canary**

**Current Members**

**Starling, Strix, Batgirl**

**Teen Titans**

**Team Leader(s) **

**Red Robin**

**Current Members**

**Kid Flash II, Wonder Girl II, Bunker, Solstice, Skitter, Superboy, Danny the Street**

**Suicide squad**

**Team Leader(s) **

**Amanda Waller**

**Current Members**

**Deadshot, El Diablo, King Shark, Harley Quinn, Iceberg, Captain Boomerang**

**Outlaws**

**Team leader(s)**

**Red hood**

**Members**

**Starfire, Red Arrow **

**The Marvels**

**Team Leader(s) **

**Spider-man and Huntress**

**Members**

**Wolverine,X23/Talon, Power girl, Deadpool, Batgirl, Supergirl **

**The Hunters**

**Team leader(s)**

**Spider-man and Wolverine**

**Members**

**Huntress, Nightwing,X23/Talon,Superboy,Red Hood,Skitter**


	10. Joke's on you

Chapter 10: Joke's on you

**Apartment of Barbara Gordon **

_"I wonder what Peter's up to. He saved my life a couple weeks ago and now I can't stop thinking about him. Man I must sound like a complete Fan girl. But does he even like me? He jokes around so much That it's hard to tell when he's serious." _Barbara thought as she donned her bat gear. Then she swung off constantly wondering about Peter.

In the parking garage of the Three Towers Business Centre, Batgirl feels some guilt over having to beat up a group of car thieves. However, these car thieves have allowed their crimes to escalate. Meanwhile, there wouldn't even be any cars worth stealing in the Cherry Hill District, were it not for a charity gala at the Three Towers. After taking out most of the thugs, Batgirl spots one of them making a run for it. As she follows, she hears an ear-piercing scream from around the corner, and discovers that the thug has got his leg caught in a bear-trap.

Immediately, Batgirl's demeanor changes. The injury is bad, and his tibia and fibula are likely shattered. He's losing blood, and she tries to keep him calm while she calls 911. She asks him his name and tries to soothe him, realizing that he can't be much older than 16. His name is Ricky. Suddenly, she is interrupted by a stern, muscular woman in an evening gown. She claims to be part of the security detail for gala, and urges Batgirl to leave, as she is trespassing. Batgirl refuses to leave Ricky alone, feeling that the bear-trap is suspicious enough, and that it wouldn't be safe to leave him before emergency services arrive. Despite Ricky's pleading, Batgirl leaves, swearing that if she finds out he was killed or mistreated, she will come back for them.

Meanwhile, Charise Carnes makes her speech at the gala, explaining that her family had built the Three Towers in Cherry Hill in order to have a beacon for hope that the place could become a better, safer neighborhood. Lois Lane, who is covering the event, notes the irony, given that the Carnes family pushed five blocks worth of residents out of their homes in order to build the towers. Charise's parents died before they could see Cherry Hill become a safer place, but she intends to finish the job with the help of a group of volunteers called the Three Towers Army. As a result of their efforts, crime has dropped by 46% in the area.

Afterward, Lois scrambles for an interview with Charise, pressing the fact that most of Gotham believes that the girl got away with murdering her entire family. In tears, Charise responds that her appeal cleared her in the eyes of the law. Lois doesn't buy it. Charise' security sends Lois away, and in private, the girl remarks that people have an extraordinary capacity for cruelty, as she remembers how she had to sit on a floor covered in her own family's blood as she was made to watch their killer cut them up. Then, she had been convicted of the very crime she had witnessed. From behind a curtain, a voice calls for Charise, and she peers in to see a naked and scarred man, whose eyes have been sewn shut. He begs for her to kill him, and she responds that his death will not come for some time - perhaps never.

Barbara, meanwhile, returns to her apartment, feeling regret that she didn't stay behind to make sure Ricky got the treatment he needed. On top of that guilt, she hasn't heard from her roommate Alysia in two days. Last she'd heard, Alysia had met a guy. Finally, a call comes, and Alysia asks Barbara to come get her. Alysia has wound up in jail, after protesting at the Occupy Gotham demonstration in front of a Wayne Enterprises building. Barbara bails her out, and they go to a diner to get Alysia a meal. Barbara tries to defend Bruce Wayne's urban redevelopment plans, but Alysia instead praises Charise Carnes' approach, noting that "_saviors from above_" have failed to make Gotham a better place, thus far.

The following night, Batgirl returns to the Three Towers to make sure that Ricky got taken care of. She is surprised to find a masked woman waiting for her, dangling Ricky over the edge of a nearby building. Apparently, the "treatment" that Ricky received was an amputation. Still dangling him precariously over a sheer drop, the woman explains that she is there to offer Batgirl a position with a vigilante organization called the Disgraced. However, there is a test involved. She releases Ricky from her grip, and he begins falling. Batgirl immediately goes after him, and the woman comments that she has just failed the test.

"Are you insane?" Batgirl yelled as she fell after Rick

Just as Batgirl manages to grab Ricky in mid air, a woman with wings careens into her, sending the three of them crashing into an elderly couple's bedroom. Ricky makes his escape while Batgirl faces off with the new adversary. She hooks her Batrope to the woman's belt, and then anchors it to roof of the building. As the woman flies up, she is suddenly yanked back by the rope, and Batgirl lands a heavy punch.

The winged woman introduces herself as Katharsis of the Disgraced, and warns that their leader Knightfall has risen. The Gotham that Batgirl knows is dead. Gotham crime is dead - and so is Batgirl, once Knightfall descends.

"Woman you are insane." Batgirl shouted then she sent out a distress signal

**Secret Headquarters of The Marvels: Peter and Kara's lab.**

"How's it going hot stuff?" Power girl asked as she brought in a 3 ton piece of Apkolips technology.

"Kara stop flirting this is serious. But I'm close to seeing how the cosmic energy inside of Darkside's machines is connected to the one that brought of here." Peter replied gruffly

"If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen and in the bed..." But Laura interrupted her.

"Are you done? Because I'm tired of being your guinea pig." Laura said as she freed herself from the wires.

"Me to. Parker we're going to go scout around the city and I'm going to locate wade." Wolverine added

"That's okay Logan. Power girl you and Huntress go and locate more of Darkside's technology. My mask is receiving a distress signal from Bat girl and I'm going to help her." Peter said swinging away.

"If you want to play hard to get fine. Can't hide for every Bug boy." Kara called out

" Seriously? And you wondered why Kal-L didn't want you dating." Huntress said as they made there exit.

**Back in Gotham**

On the top of the Three Towers Business Centre, Batgirl has been cornered by Knightfall and The Disgraced; Katharsis, Bleak Michael, and Bonebreaker. After being introduced, Batgirl puts on a brave face and challenges them. However, Knightfall doesn't intend to fight, she intends to recruit. They fancy themselves vigilantes; but they are vigilantes of the kind that crosses the line into murder. Knightfall wants to _annihilate_ crime, not merely stop it. Seeing that Batgirl is opposed to killing, Knightfall gives up on her, and allows her henchmen to attack.

"Is this your attack? I've seen better moves in a Tae Chi class." Batgirl quipped

Batgirl manages to knock back two of the three Disgraced with her batarangs, but Bonebreaker is very strong. Fortunately, the woman steps on an explosive batarang, and Batgirl detonates it, knocking Bonebreaker into a wall. Unfortunately the distraction allows Bleak Michael to lay his acidic hands on her. Batgirl has to take at least one of them down in order to take out the others. She grabs Kathatsis by the hair and rams her knee into her face, breaking her nose. By then, Bonebreaker has recovered, and she easily withstands Batgirl's fists pummeling her muscular abdomen. Batgirl realizes that this isn't going to go well for her as Bonebreaker raises her up by her neck.

Meanwhile, Alysia Yeoh returns to her shared apartment with Barbara Gordon, accompanied by her new boyfriend James. Alysia is as yet unaware of the fact that James is her roommate's psychopathic brother, who has recently escaped from Arkham Asylum. Alysia is drunk, and James helps her inside and onto the sofa. Though she is eager to pass out, James has brought her a present: a pure-bed long-haired Siamese cat. He has named it Alaska.

Bonebreaker is choking the life from Batgirl, and she marvels that Knightfall seems not to care at all. Batgirl refuses to go out like that. She will have to stop using the kid-gloves. Knightfall approaches with knife in hand, to finish the job. Batgirl waits for her to get close enough to unleash her more violent moves.

She is spared the effort by Detective Melody McKenna, who trains her weapon on Knightfall and warns her by name to let Batgirl go. Knightfall remarks that the situation ought to seem familiar: a standoff where Melody must shoot, and a hostage lies vulnerable. Melody maintains her cool, and Bonebreaker - Sally - drops Batgirl. McKenna insists that she is taking Batgirl out of there, and that they will be allowed to go unmolested - otherwise, she will tell Batgirl everything. Even as the two of them escape, Knightfall warns that it's not over. Suddenly spider-man appears and follows Barbara.

Melody rushes Batgirl into her car, warning that if they don't stop Knightfall and The Disgraced, they will be seeing the longest, ugliest obituary in Gotham City's history. Batgirl correctly assumes that Knightfall is Charise Carnes. The Carnes family had bought a worthless landfill by the Bayfront, and then built the biggest land reclamation on top of it. After that, there was a massacre which killed the entire family except Charise. The girl claimed to have been forced to watch the whole thing by an intruder who used the very same knives that she uses now as Knightfall. Still with no evidence of there having been anyone else present, Charise was convicted of the murders.

Having just turned 18, Charise was put into Arkham Asylum. A while back, there had been a breakout at Arkham which saw ten guards taken hostage by several of the sickest murderers in the country. Charise was left alone in her cell while those same criminals were free to do as they wanted. For forty-eight hours, she was there - and there is no telling what she might have survived then. She had gone into Arkham a sweet girl, but had come out as something unrecognizable.

Melody invites Batgirl and Spider-man into her house, and acknowledges that the vigilante seems to have a question. Batgirl demands to know why McKenna might need three side-by-side, state-of-the-art computers; how she knew where Batgirl was, and that she was in danger; how Knightfall knew who McKenna was; why there are pictures of Melody with a man all over the room, but only one empty bottle on the table. Put off by Batgirl's intuitiveness, Melody pulls her gun. She assumes that Batgirl is working for some kind of organization like the D.E.O. or Medusa.

Batgirl disarms the detective,while spider-man webs her up and demands to know her connection to Knightfall, and why she was saved. Reluctantly, Melody explains that on the night of the breakout, she had bribed a SWAT member to switch places with her. The chances of the hostages being alive by then were almost zero, but Melody had to know, because her husband Nathaniel was one of them. Commissioner Gordon hadn't wanted the SWAT team to go in yet, but the Mayor overrode him. Melody and the SWAT team had gone in with a vengeance. They had killed indiscriminately.

Melody raced ahead of the others, and stumbled upon her own husband, held hostage by an inmate with a gun. That night, faced with that scene, Melody had done what Batgirl had done the first night they had met each other: She froze. That hesitation resulted in her husband's death. Charise Carnes had seen the whole thing. When she was released, she contacted Melody, as she had contacted several Gotham officials. Now, Knightfall's collection of playthings has a mole in Batgirl's organization.

"Babs you buying this?" Peter asked

"It's all we got Pete." She said as they exited the house.

Outside Melody McKenna's home, Batwoman reports back to her superiors and prepares to engage her prey.

After having escaped to the relative safety of Detective Melody McKenna's home, Batgirl was told the story of how her host witnessed her husband Nathaniel's death at the hands of Arkham Asylum inmates, and gained some background into the hold that Charise Carnes gained over the detective as a result of her failure to stop it. Still, Batgirl hopes for an explanation as to what the connection between McKenna and Carnes' vigilante identity known as Knightfall. Before Melody can fully explain, she detects an intruder on her surveillance cameras.

Within moments, Batwoman crashes through the window and lands a heavy kick to McKenna's head. The detective recovers enough to grab her weapon and warn Batgirl that the intruder is with their enemies. Barbara considers that though the Batwoman is thought to be tough, there is little recorded data about her fighting skills. With this in mind, she leaps to McKenna's defense, only to find that her assessment of Batwoman's combat abilities require significant re-evaluation. Batwoman is highly skilled - more skilled even than she. After taking a head-butt to the nose, Batgirl cries "Uncle." Batwoman offers her a handkerchief for her bloody nose, explaining that she is only there for McKenna, who has caught the attention of the DEO. Batgirl responds that she will not let McKenna be taken, as she still has need of the Detective.

"Barbara she was fast and agile. We maybe in trouble." Peter said seriously

Before any further discussion can be had, Melody receives a call from Knightfall herself. The voice on the phone announces that they have found the would-be car thief that Batgirl helped to escape recently, and that if Batgirl does not come to the Three Towers building tonight alone, they will skin, gut, and burn him alive. McKenna warns that the threat is not likely hyperbolic. Knightfall and her henchmen believe that torturing him will make them heroes.

Elsewhere, James Gordon is awakened by a late-night phone call. An Arkham guard named Spivey who owes him a debt explains that an oversight has caused the disappearance of one of the inmates to go unnoticed until now. During the recent mass breakout at Arkham, James Gordon, Jr., the Commissioner's own, deranged son, managed to escape.

That night, Batgirl arrives at the Three Towers to face Knightfall's underlings, the Disgraced. She asks after Ricky, their victim, and they admit that they killed him without waiting for her. Disgusted with their justifications, Batgirl takes on the vigilantes, remembering what McKenna told her about them. Kulap Vilaysack is Katharsis, a former Arkham inmate who was kicked off the Gotham City Police Department after castrating a suspected pedophile, who later turned out to be innocent. Bleak Michael was a prodigy of chemistry, who brought a toxic nerve gas to school, killing several students and teachers. Lastly, Sally Sarasota, aka Bonebreaker, was once a wrestler. Her twin daughters were killed by a drunk driver, and so she tracked him down, chained him to her bumper, and drove around the city at 20mph until she was caught.

Meanwhile, Charise Carnes watches from her penthouse, admitting that the plan given to her by James Gordon, Jr. was successful in getting Batgirl to them. James had helped keep Charise alive while she was in Arkham, and for his help, she will allow him immunity from her vigilantism, despite his crimes. He admits that he helped her then because he admires her vision; a city bathed in blood before it is made good. Charise dons her Knightfall costume, and prepares to make that vision a reality.

Batgirl struggles to hold her own against the likes of Bonebreaker, but fortunately, she assumed the Disgraced would renege on the deal, so she didn't come alone. Batwoman and McKenna appear, armed with smoke grenades. With their distraction, Batgirl rushes up the stairs to find Knightfall. Instead, she finds Ricky, still alive, but horribly disfigured, and trapped in a cage. She is moved by his pathetic case. Merely a sixteen year old who made a mistake, Knightfall has made him pay a terrible price, and he is afraid. He has been trapped in the cage with a man who won't speak to him, but he has heard Knightfall say that she is keeping him alive for something.

As Batgirl begins picking the lock, Ricky cries out with a warning. He is too late to prevent Knightfall from thrusting a knife into Batgirl's back. Knightfall announces that in killing a Batgirl, she has saved the city. Peter became increasingly anger upon seeing this. He finishes with the disgraced and enters the now opened door to confront Knightfall.

"You're going to regret that.' Spider-man growled

Having just been stabbed by Knightfall, Batgirl has begun hallucinating rainbows. Leaning over her, Knightfall comments that Batgirl looks younger than she thought - about _her_ age. She asks whether there is anyone Batgirl would like to call; to notify of her death.

Batgirl reveals that she knows Knightfall's identity, which is no news to her. She responds that Batgirl should not assume that she knows _who_ she is, just because she knows her name. Leaving Batgirl on the floor, Knightfall calls her subordinates to take the body away, but there is no response. While she's distracted, Batgirl pulls herself up, and unleashes a violent volley of punches hoping to bluff her opponent into submission. Peter also engages Knightfall tried of listening and ready to take action.

Meanwhile, from another room, James Gordon, Jr. watches as Batgirl fights, and Batwoman and Detective McKenna break into the building.

Batgirl suggests that Knightfall's cronies aren't coming because _her_ team has got them. Annoyed, Knightfall removes her mask to reveal that she is, indeed, Charise Carnes. While her father was a successful business man, that success was born of corruption. Even so, she had wanted him to be proud. She didn't care about boys until she met one - Trevor - who didn't care about her family's money.

Unfortunately, that boy abused her trust, and one night, he murdered her entire family before her eyes. She had said nothing about him when she was tried for their murder in his stead, because she knew she could never make him understand what he had done if he was in prison. She went to Arkham to learn the craft of madness, and then when she got out, she found Trevor and has been keeping him captive for months. Now, she believes that she is helping the city by committing murder in the name of vigilante justice.

" Wonderful story. But that doesn't mean you get to kill people. We don't get to be God." Peter replied when she finished

Batgirl realizes that her opponent is too obsessed with causing pain to be saved. She can, however, save Trevor and Ricky - the would-be car thief that Knightfall mutilated. When she realizes Batgirl's plan to take Trevor, Charise becomes enraged, and begins beating Batgirl until she is nearly incapacitated Peter attempts to help but one of his web cartridges broke and he was trapped. Suddenly, though, Ricky grabs Knightfall's arm through the bars he is trapped behind, and urges Batgirl to finish the job. Though it is unladylike, Batgirl uses her remaining strength to knock her to the ground. Unfortunately, she also collapses from her wounds. Peter finally freed himself from the webbing and helped her up.

Coldly, Charise remarks that it would take a cop with a death wish to arrest her, given the influence she has in the justice system. As it happens, Melody McKenna is just such a cop, and she and Batwoman place her under arrest, helping Batgirl, Trevor, and Ricky out of the room.

"This was fun and all but I have to go. Great to see you again Batgirl, Just be careful next time okay. I won't always be around to save you." Peter joked as he swung away

"Maybe next time you won't be caught in your own web." Barbara managed to utter as her friend swung away.

Fortunately, McKenna knew a doctor who wouldn't ask questions, who could sew up the stab wound Barbara incurred. Awkwardly, her room mate Alysia Yeoh tries not to ask how Barbara got the wound, instead deciding to introduce their new cat, Alaska. Barbara notes the strange coincidence of how her family had the same breed of cat whose name was also Alaska when she was a child.

Alysiah reports that Barbara's mother is on the phone, but when she picks up, the woman is clearly panicked. There are strange men at the door, and they break it down with an axe. Barbara warns her mother to get out of the house but she is too late, as three men dressed as clowns in Hawaiian shirts brandish their weapons and suggest that tonight is a night for making new memories.

Elsewhere, Knightfall's minions, The Disgraced, help get Mirror, Gretel, and Grotesque out of prison, with the task of killing Batgirl

**Lower parts of Gotham**

" I smell wade." Wolverine said gruffly

"So do I." X23 said

"He's in that direction." Logan said pointing west

With Lady Shiva arrived in Gotham City, Nightwing has taken it upon himself to seek her out. Unfortunately, most of the crimes taking place in Gotham are nothing to do with her, and he has few leads. After several wrong guesses, he eventually stumbles on a minor government bureaucrat's murder, which might actually be Shiva's work. He has Lucius Fox, who happens to be awake, look into it while he finishes dealing with some thugs and get changed for his civilian commitment to the morning construction update at Amusement Mile.

At the circus, Dick checks with Jimmy Clark to see if he's managed to sign any more acts to their cause. Fortunately, two acts have decided to accept Dick's offer, despite a more attractive offer from a Floridian enterprise. Jimmy himself was accosted by the same group, but decided to stay. Though it is rumored that Dick Grayson is a flake, Jimmy has seen how reliable the young man has become. They are interrupted by young Christina Sorrano, the child of the new trapeze artists The Soaring Sorranos. She has heard all of the rumors about the fires and the murders that occurred with Haly's Circus, but Dick assures her that he will do everything in his power to keep her family safe.

After returning home, Dick receives a perplexing call from Sonia Branch, the daughter of Tony Zucco; the man who killed his parents. She also happens to work for the bank who holds the mortgage for Amusement Mile. They also had a date - or business meeting (Dick doesn't know which) - last night, which she had to bail on. She directs Dick to her assistant Melody Martin to reschedule.

In the meantime, Lucius has found out that the man he asked about was a regulator for the banking industry, and caused a stir recently when he discovered a foreign investment loophole that could be exploited for international money laundering. Apparently, this discovery made him unpopular with certain criminals with large investments. As it turns out, Sonia Branch is a key witness in the SEC investigation. Perhaps, Shiva's targets are involved in that investigation, and Sonia is in danger of becoming one.

On his way to scout the SEC building, he is attacked by Lady Shiva. Though she is impressed with his improvements since she first encountered him as a boy, she is still a very formidable opponent for him, and he can barely hold his own. He criticizes her chosen profession, deriding her decision to kill. She responds that her works are comparable to the crimes of many American corporations and energy companies who exploit and pollute. Like the perpetrators of those more acceptable crimes, she is unhampered by conscience and guilt. Assassination, for her, is an ancient and honorable profession.

"Wow you and I have been hired for the same job! But I don't like competition." Deadpool said

As they fight, Dick happens to spot Sonia down below, walking toward the building. Shiva notices her too, and tries to throw her weapon down to kill her target. Dick tackles the assassin, throwing off her aim, and alerting the security to the threat, saving Sonia's life - for now. Rather than run from the building, Sonia runs _into_ the building, to finish what she started. Inspired by her determination, Dick attacks Shiva with renewed vigor. Still she is too strong, and she kicks him in the ribs, discovering that he is still nursing a wound there, subconsciously guarding them. Rather than finish him off, she simply moves on, claiming that she did _not_ actually miss her target. Confused, Nightwing calls after her, demanding to know who hired her. Might it have been the Joker? Deadpool Turns to dick after shooting at Shiva and reveals their employer.

As it turns out, Shiva was hired by the Penguin, who has caused the SEC to postpone its hearings by having the regulator murdered, and staging a fake terrorist attack on the building itself. With that distraction in place, he can now begin to reorganize his laundering operations. His decision to tip off Nightwing to Shiva's presence was a ploy to either save him the cost of paying Shiva if the vigilante caught her, or to remove an annoying bat-problem if she killed him.

Meanwhile, the Joker breaks into Blackgate Penitentiary and visits Raya Vestri.

"Who are you anyway?'' Nightwing asked

"You can call me deadpool. But all my friends call me wade." Deadpool answered happily

"Wade!" Wolverine called out as he jumped down off the roof.

" Logan! Meet my new friend Nightwing." Deadpool said pointing at Dick

" You an assassin?" X23 asked stepping out of the shadows

"No I'm the hero Nightwing. Batman's former partner." Nightwing answered

"Listen kid we need wade so just be on your way. If you ever need any help I'm forming a team." Logan said grabbing wades arm.

"Logan your forming a team? But we're already in the Marvels." Laura said

"I know. But this is a new universe with new opportunities. This will be a team for those with a hunter instinct." Logan said as he walked towards the jeep.

"What are you going to call it? Because I have a feeling I'm going to need Backup soon." Nightwing called out

"Call us...**The Hunters**!" Logan said as they drove away


	11. Death of the family:Nightwing

Chapter 11: Death of the family: Nightwing

Since Haly's Circus was set to open in Amusement Mile, there have been numerous posters put up to advertise it, many of which feature Jimmy the Clown as their poster-boy, though he is not eager to be the focus of attention. Unfortunately for Jimmy, the posters have caught the eye of the Joker, who is apparently annoyed by the resemblance between Jimmy's character and himself. One night, as Jimmy separates from his friends to get a drink, Joker attacks him in an alley, infecting him with Joker Venom.

Nightwing, meanwhile, is convinced that the Joker knows the identities of Batman and all of his allies, despite Bruce's claims that it would be impossible. As such, he has decided it would be best to pull Haly's Circus out of Gotham City, to protect those he cares about, and then look into the fact that the Joker just broke Raya Vestri out of Blackgate Penitentiary. Not long after leaving the Batcave in frustration, he receives a call from Sonia Branch urging him to come to the circus. Jimmy is dead.

Rushing to Amusement Mile, Dick is stopped at the edge of a police cordon, where a small crowd has assembled to see that Jimmy's grotesquely grinning corpse has been tied to the sign over the gates. A note is attached to him reading "_Nobody Likes a Knockoff_." In tears, Dick pushes past the crowd to find the other circus folk. Sadly, they explain how the Joker killed Jimmy just because he _looked_ like him. Desperately, Dick urges them to pack and prepare to leave Gotham, turning to Sonia and begging her to leave town or stay with acquaintances. The little voice of Christina Sorrano catches Dick's attention, wondering what the Joker might want with Raya, if he was willing to kill Jimmy just for being a "knockoff."

By sunrise the next day, the circus has been shipped out of the city on their train, and Jimmy's body has been taken care of by the police, giving Dick the chance to investigate at Blackgate. Unfortunately, nobody in her cell block can tell him anything. The last angle of investigation open to him is to go to the morgue and have a look at Jimmy's body. Sneaking in, he begins taking a blood sample from the corpse when Sonia calls him. She requires him to put his name to some papers that will put the construction on Amusement Mile on hold for the time being. Though it will only take a short while, Dick is eager to get Sonia out of the city, and get the Joker under control. Before the morgue technicians return, Dick manages to discover that Jimmy's blood contains traces of kerosene jet fuel.

After changing out of his costume, and doubling back to shake any tails, Dick arrives at Sonia's place, and begins filling out the paperwork she gives him. Meanwhile, Sonia insists that what happened to Jimmy was not Dick's fault, and he shouldn't blame himself. Dick admits that because Jimmy and the others were - are - his friends, because he _asked_ them to stay in Gotham, he feels like he let them down. Sympathetically, Sonia promises that things will be okay, kissing his cheek. The two are drawn to each other, and lock lips in a kiss. Despite his interest in her, Dick's mind is filled with memories and associations. The fact that Sonia's father, Tony Zucco, killed his parents preoccupies him, and he has to break it off.

Fortunately, he is spared having to explain himself by an alert on his phone. Kline Industries used to be a rising power in the aerospace field until allegations of corporate espionage drove them to bankruptcy. Their fuel formula was proven to be stolen from Wayne Enterprises - a knockoff.

Upon arriving at the Kline Industries building Nightwing hears the Joker's taunting voice welcoming him and mocking his attempts to live up to the Batman's name, calling him "Bat-fake" and "Bat-lite." Meanwhile, Dick is attacked by someone who seems at first to be the joker, but soon turns out to be Raya, infected with Joker toxin. The Joker is bored by Nightwing's attempts to be like the Batman, and tonight he will attempt to wake him up. Joker points out that Raya is dressed in an imitation - a knock-off - of Nightwing's uniform, and then leaves them alone to fight it out.

Though Nightwing manages to dodge most of Raya's attacks, he soon realizes that her insane laughter is not so much laughter as the only way that she is capable of expressing her pain while infected with a toxin that her body is rejecting. It is killing her. She collapses, and Nightwing fumbles to inject her with an anti-toxin, unsure of its likely effectiveness. Though it returns her to her normal self, the damage is done. At least Raya manages to apologize for all she did before dying in her former friend's arms.

After ten minutes of sitting there with Raya's body, Nightwing notices something written on the skin peeking through a tear in her uniform. The message written across her chest suggests that the Joker is about to target Haly's Circus.

Nightwing is convinced that the Joker knows who he and the Bat-Family really are, such that he murdered Jimmy Clark and Raya Vestri in an effort to torture _him_ - Dick Grayson. Though Dick managed to get the rest of Haly's Circus out of Gotham City, the Joker left him a message carved into Raya's stomach, inviting him to a party at the circus; at Amusement Mile. What's worse, Sonia Branch has called twice since he ran out of her apartment after being flooded with memories of his parents' murder when she kissed him.

Upon arriving at Amusement Mile, Nightwing hears the Joker's voice over the speaker system, admiring what has been done with the place since he was last there. He admits that it isn't the circus folk he's after, and directs Nightwing deeper into the amusement park. As Nightwing follows signs painted around the park, Joker explains through the PA system how he cannot understand why Nightwing would try to set up shop in Gotham again after having given up the role of Robin years ago; after he had been given everything by Batman, and rejected it. It is uncharacteristic of him, the Joker says, to be building a nest in Gotham. Nightwing should be _flying free_.

After following the signs into a football field, Nightwing is disturbed to see numerous corpses - all former members of Haly's Circus - propped up in the grass. The Joker laughs that that was a bit theatrical, even for _him_. Nightwing spots him leaning against one of the corpses and angrily throws his [[|Batarang|batarangs]] at him, worrying that no matter how hard he tries, the Joker will find those he loves and torture them. In response, the Joker detonates a bomb that fills the stadium with Joker Gas. Though Nightwing manages to attach his rebreather, he is soon sent hurtling out the doors by another explosive blast, followed by yet another. Soon, it becomes clear that the Joker is actually trying to destroy Amusement Mile, not kill _him_ - at least, not yet.

Battered and affected by the toxin, Nightwing is plagued by hallucinations of both Raya and Jimmy, who mock him for failing to save their lives. Unwilling to hear any more of their jibes, he leaps up and throttles the Joker, knocking him to the ground and landing several heavy punches into the madman's grinning face. Through his bloody teeth, the Joker laughs that he hasn't even finished his joke, yet. After all, it _is_ a surprise party. Grabbing a screwdriver from his tool belt, he thrusts the metal point into Nightwing's thigh, and kicks him away, arguing that Nightwing is the Bat-Fake that makes Batman the weakest. Having put all of his faith into his relationships with people, he has set himself up for a let down. For example, the entire population of Haly's Circus, who are now affected by Joker Venom - even little Christina Sorrano.

Under Joker's control, the circus folk attack Nightwing, and he falls unconscious. He wakes eventually, being dragged by the ankles by the Joker. He loses consciousness again, and wakes some time later to see the Joker bearing a blood-stained dinner platter.


	12. Death of the family:Batgirl

Chapter 12: Death of the family: Batgirl

Barbara Gordon's mother was attacked by three men while they were on the phone together, and now she doesn't know what to do. Calming herself a bit, she decides to call her father, Jim, knowing that he can have the police there faster than she could get there. Her mother has only just come back into her life, and now she could lose her again. If she has anything to say about it, Barbara won't let that happen.

The phone rings, and Barbara hopes that it will be her mother on the other end, but the voice she hears is distorted. The voice explains that the three men who attacked her mother were very bad, and reminds Barbara of how she had answered the door to three bad men years ago; how she had been shot by the Joker. Barbara is sure that the voice on the other end must be the Joker. He tells her to alert no one, and then, to make a sandwich for herself - or he will kill her mother. Obediently, Barbara makes the sandwich and a glass of milk, all to calm herself, apparently. He then gives her permission to put on her _work_ clothes, because the same men are coming for _her_ too. She barely has time to register the fact that the Joker _knows_ her identity, before the men break down her door.

In an instant, Barbara is sent back to that feeling of helplessly writhing on the floor in pain, of the surgery and then the long recovery. However, that is not the case now. Barbara _has_ recovered; bounced back, even. With cat-like speed and precision, Barbara leaps up and and savagely beats the three thugs down, avoiding their gunshots and clumsy swipes at her. She realizes that the life she thought she was going to lead has come to an end, and she is surprised at how good it feels to be relentless and merciless in beating men who would _choose_ to work for the Joker. She takes one of their guns and puts it to his head, demanding to know where her mother has been taken. He knows nothing, but he is sure that Barbara will pull the trigger, and when her phone rings, he remains cowering in the corner.

"I guess were done?" Barbara asks as the remaining criminal nods

The voice on the phone congratulates her, and welcomes any attempt to come and find him, calling her Batgirl outright, and confirming what she had worried before. Barbara is surprised by a second voice in her home, and turns with the gun raised, only to find her room mate Alysia horrified by the gun _and_ the three thugs who are lying unconscious on the floor. Sadly, Barbara hugs her friend, and apologizes for keeping secrets, warning Alysia to go to the police precinct, and to take nothing but the cat. They will not see each other again. As Barbara leaves, Alysia calls out through her tears that she should let her _help._

"If only I could." She whispers

As Batgirl, Barbara follow's the voice's directions by phone to the Cherry Hill Skate Rink. Inside, the Joker taunts Barbara, Sr., warning her to be a little more cheerful, as she's putting a damper on his evening. Barbara sees the guards out front, and when she asks why her mother was taken, the voice responds that she would never understand the answer. She swings down, and takes out the guards quickly.

When she enters the rink, the Joker greets her happily, stating that he hoped that he could get her to show up, if he did enough canvassing in her area. He begins explaining how it was the Romans who began the custom of the ring-finger. According to them, there was a vein going from that particular finger straight to the heart; the _vena amoris_. As Barbara looks into his eyes, she _knows_ she could kill him. She warns him not to use words he doesn't understand, like "love," and he claims that it was _because_ of love that he hoped she would come.

At this, Barbara is confused. If he had only _hoped_ she would come, then why had he given her directions by phone? Amused, the Joker suggests that someone has deceived her. _He_ hasn't used a phone in months. The voice on the phone explains that he couldn't very well allow the Joker to harm _their_ mother. Barbara realizes with horror that her own brother set her up to face the Joker alone.

Grinning, the Joker warns that there is a five-pound nail bomb under the chair to which he has tied Mrs. Gordon - and it appears that he does not know that she is Barbara's mother. Batgirl knows he would set that bomb off if provoked, and coldly asks what he wants. He responds that people like her weigh the Batman down. By drowning him with empathy and compassion, he fails to be the best he can be.

He has a plan to remedy, this, however. And it is a plan that is loving and tender - like her. He produces a rag from his tool-belt, and gets down on one knee. Unfolding the rag, he reveals Barbara's mother's severed finger, with the gleaming engagement ring encircling it, and asks Batgirl to _marry_ him.

Some time ago, the Joker met with his doctor at Arkham Asylum offering the tantalizing opportunity to write a paper around his journals. Unfortunately, the book was nearly indecipherable without his help, so he began to walk her through it.

Currently, the Joker has Barbara Eileen Gordon tied to a chair in the middle of the Cherry Hill Skaterink. He has beaten her, cut off her finger, and rigged her with a five-pound nail-bomb, all because she is the Commissioner's former wife. Despite his surprise at Batgirl's arrival, and his apparent obliviousness to the fact that his victim is her _mother_, he has big plans for her. He has proposed marriage to her with her mother's wedding ring - still encircling her severed finger. As she seethes with rage, he can't help but notice that she has failed to answer his proposal.

Joker described each page of his journal to Doctor Yi, until finally he came to a page which he claimed detailed what he might do if he ever met a nine year old girl named Sasha. This, naturally, was Doctor Yi's nine year old daughter's name.

As incentive to answer him, Joker places a gun to Mrs. Gordon's head, and without much debate, Batgirl agrees to marry him. Batgirl's mind is swimming with thoughts of what the Joker did to her, what the Joker did to the mother she had only just been reunited with, and the fact that it was her own brother James - an escaped serial killer - _led_ her to the scene.

From nearby, James watches the door of the skaterink. He receives an unexpected call from Alysia Yeoh, his sister Barbara's roommate, whom he was manipulating. She believes that he is someone she can trust, and as such has called him for help after finding out that Barbara was attacked in their apartment. Reluctantly, James agrees to come for her.

Doctor Yi wanted to leave to make sure her daughter was safe, but Joker warned her to stay, or else something _might_ happen to her. He explained how the journal had become a way for him to keep track of all the things he knew; his whole life. He had even written the exact qualifications he required for his life partner and soul-mate, and his plans for the wedding.

Rather than listen further to the Joker's speeches, Batgirl begins calling out to his thugs, warning them that while the kill-zone for a five-pound nail-bomb is at least forty metres, the Joker is less than three metres from it. Realizing that his more disloyal thugs will likely leave him to die, Joker is momentarily perplexed, allowing Batgirl the opportunity to leap onto his back.

Coldly, she informs him of the organs she's injuring with every punch;

"first a kidney, then his liver, and lastly your damn _spine_." She finished

Coughing blood, Joker falls to the floor, and Batgirl pins him there with her boot. She grabs his gun and puts it to his back, having dreamed for a long time of shooting him there, grazing his spine, not enough to kill - just enough to paralyze. It would be worth the guilt, the jail, and the disgrace if it saved lives.

Suddenly, a sniper's bullet warns her to stay back, and she realizes that his men are more loyal than she thought. Grinning, Joker passes her a list of things he requires for their wedding, and he promises that if she follows the instructions thereupon, he will free Ms. Gordon. Defeated, Batgirl promises her mother that she will return, then gathers some ice in a bag to preserve the severed finger. Before leaving, she warns the Joker that she is not like Batman - that she will not play by her mentor's rules when it comes to him.

While Batgirl is gone, the Joker receives an unsolicited phone call from James, who warns that he knows what the madman is planning, and that he will not allow it. Batgirl and Ms. Gordon are _his_ to play with, not Joker's. Irritated, the Joker dismisses him and hangs up, prompting James to decide he has to help his sister, much to Alysia's confusion.

At Arkham, Joker explained to Doctor Yi that he thinks women are prone to infidelity, hoped to get some advice from her as to why he should get married at all, if a woman is likely to cheat. To combat that tendency, he thought it would be best to cut off his bride's arms and legs right after the wedding, to assure that she can't succumb to it.

Batgirl arrives at a disused church, where the priest apologizes to her for his part in what's to come. The Joker is holding his congregation hostage, and so he must be there to bear witness to the imminent beating that she will receive at the hands of the growing gathering of armed thugs in the church.

Four years ago, Barbara Gordon had been pressured by her father to see Dr. Andrea Latemendi, a clinical psychologist. This was to help deal with her feelings since she was shot in the spine by the Joker. Barbara was dismissive, refusing to be open about her emotions. She did, however, describe a dream she had been having often. In the dream, she would wring the Joker's neck until he was dead. Whether it was a good dream or not depended on how guilty she felt about it. Often she would wake up in tears because the dream wasn't _real_.

Now, after years of rehabilitation and training, Barbara is Batgirl again, and the Joker is back. Having already put her father in the hospital, he kidnapped her mother, cut off her finger, and tied her to a chair attached to a five-pound nail bomb. What's most perplexing, though, is that despite having taken all that she thought he could take from her, he chose to ask her to _marry_ him.

In the church, surrounded by armed thugs, Joker explains that she and the other bat-children are a drag on Batman that he intends to free him of. Batgirl will be his leverage to free him of the _spin-offs_, but in order to make sure that she doesn't try to leave him, he intends to cut off her arms and legs with a chainsaw.

Unsure of how to act, knowing that if she tries to escape, she would certainly be shot. Though she might make it out alive, her mother certainly would not. So, she decides to fight, and take as many thugs with her as she can. As soon as she leaps into action, a voice calls for them all to stop.

James Gordon, Jr., Barbara's brother, stands in the door of the church, carrying two live grenades. He comes with a message: _he_ saved their mother at the skating rink. There is nothing more at stake than Barbara's _own_ life. Hearing this, Batgirl launches herself at the Joker, prepared to be ruthless in her attacks. Facing his thugs, she breaks arms and noses, beating each into submission to the point that even the priest seems more terrified of _her_ than the Joker.

Facing the Joker again, Batgirl decides to throw caution to the wind. She will kill him there, with his own chainsaw, if she can. Her conscience is silent as she wrestles with him for the weapon. Suddenly, though, James, Jr.'s hand covers her mouth and nose, forcing her to inhale a drug that knocks her unconscious.

James, Jr. had made a deal with the Joker that the madman should let his mother go free, or else he would kill Batgirl himself, and ruin the Joker's plan. He ensures his own safety again, by pulling the pin on another grenade, and dropping it at the Joker's feet. In the resulting explosion, James, Jr. makes his escape.

Barbara, though, wakes to see the Joker dressed in a fine suit, and regretfully announcing that he will have to call an end to their engagement. In his hands he holds an entree platter, and grinning, he teases that she will never guess what hides under the lid


	13. Death of the family:Robin

Chapter 13: Death of the family: Robin

Damian Wayne sits in the Batcave, watching the security footage that caught the Joker savagely beating Alfred Pennyworth with a hammer. Unlike his father's other adoptive children, _he_ has sided with Batman. They are more less willing to let him handle the Joker alone, given the threat - which Batman claims is false - that the Joker knows who they all are. While part of him knows that his father wants him sidelined for his own protection, Damian feels that his compatriots are the ones who need the protection. _He_ is well trained. After conferring with his dog Titus, Damian decides that it shall be his duty to find Alfred.

He decides to start at the scene of the abduction - at the front door of Wayne Manor. Despite a complete lack of physical evidence pointing to the Joker, Titus manages to sniff out a patch of ground where there is _hyena_ urine.

Garbed as Robin, he sneaks into the Gotham Zoo, disturbed to see the ravenous hyenas tearing at what appears to be a human body that he _hopes_ is not Alfred's. Fortunately, his light shows that it is merely a guard. When he opens the cage, the animals attack him violently, one of them biting his hand. After getting to safety, he realizes too late that the animals somehow dosed him with something, and he falls through a skylight, and into the darkened bird sanctuary.

Opening his eyes, Damian realizes that he has fallen into the side of a massive egg, in a nest made of human bones. The Joker stands over him, gleefully mocking him with his face on upside-down. Grunting, Robin asks where Alfred is. Rather than answer, Joker hints that he has already bested Nightwing, and is eager to do the same to Damian.

Damian realizes that he was dosed with Joker Venom by the hyenas, and the madman admits that it was a milder version, so they could _talk_ - if the young Robin is open to learning a few things about Batman. Before that, however, he intends to make the boy scream. Robin warns that if he isn't told where Pennyworth is, he will make _Joker_ scream. This piques Joker's interest, as he begins to suspect that the old butler may have more than just a passing value to the bat-family. He proudly shows Robin the video he made of himself burning Alfred's eyes with ammonia. Seeing that, Robin responds " I will break my solemn vow for that - I will _kill_ you."

Killing is not on Joker's agenda just yet. He has things to say. He claims that "You Robin and the other bat-children are like the moon that blocks out the Batman's sun during an eclipse, preventing him from shining on his Joker. He is sure that Robin knows this already, that he thinks all the others are leeches while _he_ is the only one Batman needs."This, Joker claims," that is not the case. How, after all, could having a ten-year-old boy nipping at his heels _improve_ the Dark Knight's vigilante career?"

Joker decides he has finished talking, and then buries Robin under a torrent of insects and worms - a robin's favorite meals. Returning, Joker notes that it always struck him as strange that a bat and a robin could work together when they work during opposite times of day - like the pairing was doomed from the start. Getting up close to Robin's face, Joker claims that the boy must have only one true fear - that _he_ will be responsible for Batman's death. Naturally, Batman's fear is that he will be responsible for Robin's.

To wit, Joker places Robin in a battle to the death against a Venom infected Batman.

In the bowels of the Gotham Zoo, Robin is upset to discover that his father, the Batman has been affected by Joker Venom and is set to attack him. Even so, Robin refuses to fight, sure that he can break through the Joker's power of suggestion. The Joker warns, however, that the only way to escape is to _kill_ Batman.

Remembering the words of Sun Tsu, Robin chooses to impose _his_ will on his opponent, rather than let his enemy's will to be imposed on _him_. Using a Batarang, he activates a switch, opening a hole in the floor, and allowing himself an escape route.

Joker and Batman follow, as Robin makes his way toward the polar bear moat. He is knocked into the icy water by Batman, while the Joker watches through the viewing glass below. They battle their way out of the water, and back onto the shore, where Robin decides at last that if he cannot _talk_ sense into his father, he will _beat_ it into him.

With the Joker's toxin affecting him as well, Damian weakens, and when Batman rises, raising a massive icicle over his head to crush his son, Robin decides to simply give up. "I would rather die by my father's hand than kill my father myself.

Hearing this, the Joker activates a failsafe that kills Batman. In tears, Robin falls to his knees. Grumpily, the Joker explains that Robin was supposed to kill the Batman, not the other way around. Angrily, Robin grabs one of the screwdrivers from Joker's tool belt, and stabs it into the madman's foot. This has no apparent effect, and laughing, the Joker draws a moustache on Robin's face using the bloodstains on the screwdriver. He unmasks the Batman, revealing that it was an imposter all along; Toshiro Matsu, a dojo master who owed too many favours.

Affected strongly by the toxin, Robin allows himself to be guided as the Joker explains that the time is coming soon for things to return to the way they should be, the Batman should rule his kingdom without any princes or princesses. There will come a clearing away of the skeletons in the Bat-family's closets, and to start, he has a surprise for them all hiding under the lid of a dinner platt


	14. Death of the family:Catwoman

Chapter 14: Death of the family: Catwoman

While out at night, Catwoman is startled by the sight of a toy cat floating down from above her, attached to a balloon. What's most troubling is that she recognizes it. It belonged to her friend Lola, whose dead body she found recently, as a result of her own recklessness. Whomever had sent her this toy had been to the scene of the explosion that destroyed their shared apartment, and _taken_ it. Pursuing the mysterious silhouette, she discovers another of Lola's toys, next to a grotesque poster of a green, grinning cat. The little toy robot projects a cat-logo into the night sky, until she stops it.

The next day, Selina shows her friend and fence Gwen her new apartment, with floor-to-ceiling windows. She explains that the toys she found belonged to her friend, and reminds Gwen to keep her distance, lest she share the same fate. Someone out there wants to torture Catwoman, and it can't be good to be close to her right now. In the meantime, Gwen has another job for her, with a relatively handsome man named Trip Winter.

As Catwoman, Selina meets Trip in a chess club. He shows her a map of Gotham City explaining that he wants her to steal the Black Queen from one location, and move it so that it kills the White Queen, leaving a pawn to be sacrificed. He clarifies that it is not a metaphor - she really must steal and move a giant chess piece, being played by eccentric clients. Trips client wants Selina to sabotage the game by making Black's move _for_ him.

That night, while Selina sleeps, she realizes that the robot toy she collected has a camera inside it that has been watching her, and she angrily tosses it away.

In the early morning, Catwoman scopes out the scene of her crime. She hopes that with the right planning, she can set a course of events that will allow her to _drop_ the Black Queen chess piece onto the White Queen chess piece, just a block away. Of the tenants in the apartment building in which the Black Queen is sitting, most are suspicious, and Catwoman assumes that they are all guarding it. When her signal arrives from Trip, Catwoman waits until the bigger lug outside goes back inside, and uses her whip to swing down to the balcony where the Black Queen sits.

She wraps some rope around it, and then sneaks through the inside apartment to a window, where a man posing as a window cleaner is waiting. She ties the other end of her rope around _him_, and uses him as the ballast for the heavy chess piece, as she commandeers his trolley. Attaching her line to the next ledge, she swings herself to the courtyard where the White Queen sits, cutting the rope free at the right moment to prevent the man on the other end from being dragged out the window to his death.

The large chess piece knocks the other over, and a scream alerts Selina to the fact that there is actually a woman locked inside the white chess piece. The woman shouts that she is not to be let out. It is the _pawn_ who is supposed to be sacrificed. It's too late, however, and Catwoman's tampering with the lock causes the white queen to explode.

The pawn happens to be nearby, a child inside it, staring in horror at the woman inside the queen piece burning to death. Catwoman yanks the kid out of the chess piece and leaps aside as the bomb inside it explodes.

Confusedly, Catwoman clutches the boy to her, and spots the word "Checkmate" spattered on the wall behind her in white paint.

Having just rescued a child from a bomb, Catwoman is surprised to find that the Joker was behind the whole life-sized chess game she became involved with. Despite saving the child from one bomb, the Joker soon reveals that a second bomb has been strapped to his chest, in accordance with the Joker's requirement that a pawn would have to die for black to win the game. However, if she comes with him, he will let the boy go.

Catwoman agrees to go with him, and he takes her to the Elliot Beach Amusement Park, strapping her into a ride called the Hell Hole, which spins carnival goers within a centrifuge. Joker, has altered the ride, however, and it spins much faster than is safe for riding. As she spins faster and faster, Catwoman's costume is torn to shreds by the centrifugal force. Eventually, she is thrown from the machine, and falls unconscious.

She wakes to Joker's gruesome kiss, and with her clothing reduced to undergarments, he offers her a new costume, given that her _old_ one squeaked too much. He suggests, as she puts it on, that she become Batman's adversary; his black queen. Once clothed, she tries to fight him, but she suddenly falls over - paralyzed by a poison coating the inside of the catsuit. As she lies helpless on the ground, Joker remarks that he has seen her be the damsel in distress that Batman saves time and again, and his predictability in caring for her safety is _boring_. At this point, she needs a man to save her every time she's in trouble, but this time, Batman isn't coming.

After forcing her to play a rigged game of strip poker, and telling a false tale about his childhood, Joker gives her the antidote to the poison, and leaves her alone for now.

Catwoman returns home to find another surprise for her: the new costume she was given has left ink prints of the bat symbol all over her exposed skin. Annoyed, she tries to shower it off. Afterwards, Gwen Altamon arrives and demands to know where Selina has been, given that she hasn't returned her calls lately. Brushing off the questions, Selina orders her friend to have Trip Winter meet her.

"Where?" Gwen asks

Trip claims not to know who his employer is, despite the fact that his employer is the Joker. However, he has been ordered to give Catwoman a massive cash bonus for her going "above and beyond" on the last mission.

Afterwards, Catwoman wonders where Batman is, and what kind of trouble he might be in with the Joker. Suddenly, she is nearly killed by an oncoming truck driven by the Joker - particularly perplexing, given that she was standing on scaffolding from an incomplete construction site. She nearly falls into a vat of grinning piranhas, if not for her whip. Angrily, she shouts that she is sick of games, and demands to know what the Joker knows about her, and what he wants her to do to Batman. His response gives her the impression that he doesn't actually _want_ Batman dead; he's in _love_ with him.

Catwoman announces that her relationship with Batman is an antagonistic one. He thwarts her every move, and is an ever present buzzkill in her life. Annoyed with her, Joker gives up, and focuses his attention on the Bats, rather than cats


	15. Death of the family:Red hood

Chapter 15 Death of the family: Red hood and the outlaws

With Isabel having somehow suffered from a forced overdose, Jason Todd is forced to contend with the Gotham City Police Department, who have been called against him. Sternly, Jason orders Detective Harvey Bullock to take Isabel to the hospital and let him go - otherwise, he will take down every officer in the room. He is forced to do just that, before stealing Harvey's keys and his cruiser. Unfortunately, the Joker is waiting in the back, and gases him.

Meanwhile, Starfire has grown more interested in Roy Harper as a _person_ rather than as someone to sleep with occasionally. She is actually fascinated by his technical genius, despite his occasional thick-headedness. At this moment, he is rewiring Crux's ship to suit their purposes, and she is raptly watching.

Jason wakes, unable to move, next to one of his helmets, which has been pinned next to him with a crowbar. Joker explains that he has paralyzed him for the next hour or so. Joker suggests that it is his role to make the Batman better by pointing out that he wastes his time with his Bat Family. Feigning annoyance at Jason's failure to respond, he remarks how strange it is, given that he is the one who wrote the material that comprised Jason's life -

"Jason you had merely to read the lines." with That said, Joker prepares to beat Jason's paralyzed body with the crowbar.

Rather than allow that, Jason kicks out with his feet by virtue of the fact that his training with the All-Caste made him impervious to paralytic toxins - a fact unknown to the Joker. Getting the upper hand, Jason prepares to kill the Joker with the crowbar, but he is suddenly electrocuted by a charge in the metal weapon. Impressed, the Joker offers Jason a slow clap.

At the hospital, Bullock sees no indication that Isabel is an addict, and decides that it must be a set up. Using her phone, he finds the number most called on her phone and dials it, assuming it must be that of the man he encountered before. Bullock's message is relayed to Starfire's island, where Roy and Starfire - currently in the midst of _relations_ - are spurred into action, realizing that Jason must be in trouble.

Despite evidence to the contrary Jason chooses not to acknowledge the Joker's suggestions that he knows who he is. This is difficult, given that the Joker keeps referring to him with familial words like "son" and "boy". The Joker challenges Jason's doubt by showing him the bullet that was removed from his father on the day he was shot. More evidence is that the Joker has recreated the scene of Jason's discovering his mother's body at her overdose. Angrily, Jason refuses to accept that the Joker was somehow behind the scenes throughout his entire life.

The Joker responds that he certainly was -" that we're practically family." Hearing this, Jason falls with a thud next to the unconscious body of Red Robin.

Elsewhere, Roy and Starfire arrive in Gotham, and have heard a commiqué between Wonder Girl and Batgirl, suggesting that the Joker is involved. Regardless of whether Jason is there or not, Roy decides that they should offer their help.

Despite the murderous intent of the gang of homeless people converging on them, Arsenal, Starfire and the Teen Titans agree - if begrudgingly - that they should not simply kill their attackers, clinging to the faint hope that the Joker Venom affecting them is not permanently effective.

Using her superior strength, Wonder Girl manages to force the horder back into their housing development, paving the way for Kid Flash to speedily board the door shut - which only proves marginally effective. Even so, Roy decides that it would be best for both teams and the missing team-mates they care about - Red Robin and Red Hood - if they pool resources.

Using his advanced technology, Roy analyses a blood sample from one of the vagrants and discovers that a nearby warehouse contains all of the counter-synthetics they will need to make an anti-toxin. He sends the Titans with Starfire to get them, while he and Bunker fight back the increasingly aggressive crowd of homeless people by themselves.

As he holds the line, Roy thinks back on how he has changed in just a short while. A while back, Killer Croc' had dragged him down into the sewer and given him a place to stay in one of the Toyman's old hideouts - but the condition of staying there would be to stay with program; to stay in Alcoholics Anonymous.

Meanwhile, as they rush toward the warehouse, Starfire and Solstice converse. Already sensing that Solstice is hiding something in particular, Starfire suggests that she should _tell_ her friends about it. The girl states that she will tell them at the time of her choosing, but not before.

The Titans arrive at the warehouse, and discover that the Joker knew they would get there eventually, and left a bomb with a two-second timer waiting for them. Fortunately, Bart is fast enough to get them all to safety. Not only that, he managed to rescue the crates of counter-synthetics before he had even saved the girls.

Worrying for their own safety, Roy has been reduced to swinging his bow around, and asks Bunker whether his bricks can be used for anything other than punching. Thinking on it, Bunker realizes that he can do more than that, and builds a wall to protect them, using all of his focus.

Elsewhere, in St. Louis, Dr. Hugo Strange holds a book signing for his latest publication, and relishes the opportunity to toy with his soon-to-be victims.

Bart and the ladies return with the anti-toxin, administering it quickly with Bart's super-speed, despite his fear of needles. Though it takes a while, all of the inoculated vagrants soon return to normal - as normal as the homeless can be, anyway.

Elsewhere, Deathstroke has been hired to kill Red Hood and his companions - though he would certainly be willing to do it for free, in their case.

Meanwhile, the Joker prepares something special for Jason.


	16. Death of the family:Harley Quinn

Chapter 16 Death of the family: Harley Quinn and the Suicide Squad

Deadshot is dead. He sacrificed himself in order to kill Regulus, the leader of Basilisk. He has been given a heroe's funeral; a military burial. His history as a marine was not forgotten, despite his criminal past. When it begins to rain _green rain_ all in attendance collapse into unconsciousness - all except Harley Quinn. To her, this can only mean one thing: The Joker is back.

Happily, she welcomes him back, only to get a fist in the face, as punishment for her hubris. Despite this, he claims to have missed her - a fact that became clearer to him when he retrieved his face, and found that it _smelled_ like her. He realized she had tried to get it. He shoves a straight razor into her mouth, and demands to know if she prayed for him nightly; held vigils in his name. Naturally, she can't answer without cutting herself, and stays quiet - so the Joker talks for her.

He explains how he missed her so much that he kept tabs on her, following her progression with the Suicide Squad - up to the moment that she had sex with Deadshot. Angrily, he swipes the razor out of her mouth, cutting her lip. He decides that _somebody_ has to pay for that indiscretion. He bypasses both Captain Boomerang and Amanda Waller, knowing that they mean nothing to Harley. So, that leaves only Floyd himself. Tossing aside the American flag draped over Deadshot's coffin, he announces that he will gladly disfigure the body.

Harley grabs Waller's gun, and aims it at the Joker, warning him not to do anything to Deadshot, though he knows she won't be able to pull the trigger. However, he _will_ offer a deal. If she does something for him, he will leave both her and Deadshot's body alone.

An hour later, Waller and the others have wakened from their poison-induced unconsciousness, realizing that they were attacked by the Joker, and that they must be small fish, if he left them alive. Despite the fact that Harley has apparently escaped, Waller will not have her caught, nor will she activate her nano-bomb, as any activity on their part will alert the world to Task Force X's existence, and that cannot happen.

Waller checks in with Dr. Mia Visyak at the Samsara Project lab, where she is trying - with difficulty - to reanimate the disembodied hand of Mitch Shelley, the Resurrection Man. As much as they need the project to work, it will still take a lot more time, unfortunately.

Dr. Charles Murray, aka Iceberg, has been under observation in the infirmary for a while, since his arm was sliced off. In the meantime, he now has a replacement arm made entirely of ice - something that is beyond his understanding, which is most perplexing for a professor of science. He admits that he is not leadership material, but he _is_ a team player.

King Shark has been in the deprogramming room for a while, having Regulus' mental controls removed from his mind. He is surprised when Yo-Yo appears from a darkened corner of the room, warning that he knows the real reason why King Shark is in the Suicide Squad.

El Diablo used to think that his powers were curse whose darkness was only alleviated by the thought that the voice he had been hearing, guiding him, was that of God, leading him to redemption. However, now that he knows that voice was Regulus', he is without faith. The powers he has come at a price that he can no longer afford paying, and as such, he is ready to accept Lucifer's hellfire.

Black Spider, meanwhile, is imprisoned in a dark room, deep in the bowels of Belle Reve. Since he betrayed the Squad to Basilisk, he is no longer trustworthy. Waller is aware that he must have _known_ that Regulus was lying to him, and he agrees. She correctly guesses that there was more to it than the threat on his family: he actually believes in what Basilisk preaches. He explains that the metahumans are becoming too powerful, and power corrupts. Eventually, they will place humanity under their rule and their law, and those who try to fight back will be killed. He warns that Waller knows that only _she_ can save humanity from them.

After having faced Batman, and trapped him in a chemical vat at the Ace Chemical Processing Plant, Harley calls out to Joker that their deal is complete. Joker wonders, though, is she still Harley Quinn, or is she _Harleen Quinzel_? She assures him that she is still good old Harley, but he doesn't believe her. Nervously, she responds that a girl always has secrets. Wrapping a chain noose around her neck, Joker hangs Harley by the neck, and demands that she tell him a few.

"Go ahead I'm all ears." The Joker said wickedly

In the basement of the Ace Chemical Processing Plant, Joker chokes Harley Quinn into unconsciousness with a chain after she refused to let him cut off her face. She wakes, thinking that his monstrous return might have been a dream, but he assures her it is real, and that she needs to have her memory refreshed about what it means to be with him - by being dunked back into the vat of chemicals that created them both.

From Belle Reve, Amanda Waller and Yo-Yo watch the events through special remote camera lenses in Harley's eyes, with the latter wondering why he's been allowed to be in on it. Waller explains that she is trying to gain his trust. She wants him to be her spy within the Suicide Squad. In exchange, she will see that he gets what he wants most - respect.

Waller believes that Joker truly loves Harley, and he is trying to kill her because he hopes that it will bring her back to him. Harley has other plans, as she wraps her ankles around his neck, rips free of her strait-jacket, and leaps to safety, leaving him dangling precariously over the edge of the chemical vat.

He has her covered, though, as he sets their pet hyenas on her. She is outraged that he intentionally infected them with rabies in order to make them turn on her. He responds that he did it to make them act out of pure instinct, unfettered by emotional attachments. This is what he needs to do to _her_ too. Like he stripped himself of his last vestiges of humanity when he had his face removed, she must go through the same to become something more than what she is.

With no other options, Harley sadly kills her babies, snapping Lou's jaws apart, and sending Bud hurtling into the chemical bath. Angrily, she warns the Joker that she will kill _him_ too, for what he's done. He doesn't believe she has it in her, though, and is surprised when she lands a punch on his jaw.

Disappointed, Joker realizes that Harley's transformation was all an act. Somewhere deep inside her, she was always Harleen Quinzel, and never completely like him. As he tells her of this, he bites a chunk out of her ear. While she buckles from the pain, he resumes his plan to cut off her face, but she fights back, hammering his head hard against a wall. Disgustingly, his face remains stuck to it, and he must peel it off and re-attach it.

"There are a lot of things I hate about myself but my isn't one of them so I think I'll keep it." Harley said with a giant grin

Harley feels as though all of this Harley/Harleen talk is just a means of confusing her, and realizes that his bite on her ear was poisoned. Changing her tone, she admits that she never felt right doing what they did together - but she did love him. When she was offered the chance to do something different, she took it and liked it, but she loved him still. She kisses him, but bites off the tip of his tongue, spitting it out and adding that merely loving him does not mean that she _belongs_ with him.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." The joker responded

"What?" Asked a confused Harley

Angrily, he kicks her in the gut and drags her into a darkened room, chaining her to the wall. Rather than give her the satisfaction of dying or prison, he will lock her away with the _others_. He reveals the skeletons surrounding them, and claims that they were all _previous_ Harleys - failures like her. She will stay there and die, and no one will ever know what happened to her. Locking the door behind him, he announces that he has business to attend to, and leaves her there.

Hours later, Waller and Captain Boomerang spot a figure approaching the Task Force X field-office, and realize that it is Harley. She wriggled free of her shackles, cutting and chaffing her wrists, but she escaped all the same.

Elsewhere, Deadshot - whose funeral was only just held - wakes up in a hospital bed.


	17. Death of the family:Red Robin

Chapter 17 Death of the family: Red Robin and the Teen Titans

In the event that anything happens to him Red Robin has arranged a contingency plan in which the Teen Titans would be able to contact Batgirl for help. Unfortunately, the Titans have been forced to use the number he left, and Batgirl is not eager to see see them. They explain that Tim has gone missing, and she knows that it must be the Joker.

Elsewhere, Red Robin wakes up in his original costume, deducing that the Joker must be trying to recreate something, or establish a mood. Joker appears, wearing the stolen glider cape, and claiming that Red Robin's perfectionism - a trait he did not share with his predecessors, is an annoyance to him, and like his predecessors, he prevents Batman from being as disciplined and effective as he could be. Tim has to admit that it is _true_ that Batman would be better at fighting crime if he was free of his helpers. Perhaps, Joker suggests, this is why he _left_ of his own accord. However, the Joker intimates that he knows about the Teen Titans, and Tim realizes that in order to get at him, Joker is going to go after _them_.

Batgirl sets the Titans to work on investigating eight sites of past Joker crimes, admitting that she can't participate. Kid Flash and Solstice investigate the Wayon Housing Complex, which has large statues of robins outside. They split up, perhaps ill-advisedly, but they turn up nothing but angry residents of the abandoned buildings. Tim, knowing that they would be sent to look into these places, wonders what the Joker's endgame is, in sending them on a wild goose chase.

Gleefully, Joker confirms that he _will_ kill the Teen Titans, and it _will_ break Red Robin. Already, his plan is in motion. By layering the ground at all of the likely locations with a form of Joker Venom in powdered form, Kid Flash's speed would kick it up like dust, and cause the vagrants and squatters nearby to become hostile and kill him.

Across the city, Wonder Girl and Bunker spot Solstice's energy signature, and rush to help, only to find their friends at the mercy of a crowd of Jokers. Despite nearly being overwhelmed, the Titans do feel as though their power has been amplified by something. Fortunately, help comes to them in the form of Arsenal and Starfire.

Red Robin wakes in a drugged haze, aware that he has fallen victim to one of the Joker's plots. Fortunately, perhaps, he has been captured with Red Hood, who once died at the Joker's hands, and - of all Batman's allies - Red Hood is the one with whom Red Robin feels safest in facing the Joker.

Annoyed that his captives haven't regained consciousness yet, Joker dumps a vat of water on them. Waking grumpily, Jason expresses regret that Tim had to become involved, thinking that the Joker's plan is a personal attack on him. Tim warns, though, that the attack is part of something much bigger, and they need to keep track of the big picture. With his victims awake, Joker urges the boys to turn around, where they see two men bound to a pipe with bags on their heads. Following the Joker's hints, they worry that these two men might actually be their real fathers.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans, Starfire, and Arsenal do what they can to cure those affected by the Joker Toxin. All the while, Solstice worries about the surge in her power that she experienced, apparently thanks to a mysterious stranger called Lance.

Nearby, Kurt Lance muses that Amanda Waller's instincts were right, that the Teen Titans would be more effective with the power boosts he can provide. Unfortunately, he is surprise-attacked by the Gray Lora of Basilisk. Though he manages to deactivate her powers, thanks to his own, he is soon knocked unconscious by her unnoticed backup.

Elsewhere, Lord Trigon introduces his daughter Raven as the one who will spearhead his attack on Earth.

Joker explains that he _has_ captured his victims' parents, and that _one_ of them will die, depending on which of the two captives dies first. Red Robin and Red Hood must fight in a battle to the death. To Tim's surprise, Jason takes the plot seriously, and attempts to kill him in earnest. While Tim is a harder hitter, Jason's All-Caste training means he hits more often, and can fight blind with reasonable proficiency when affected by Tim's flashbangs. In order to prevent himself from being killed by Jason, Tim uses his suit's wings as blades, and warns Jason that he _will_ use them, if he must, adding that it is much harder for him to kill than it is for his prey. From his control room, Joker warns that Tim had better get over that hurdle, or _both_ fathers will die.

Thinking on the dilemma, Tim recalls that the only way to beat the Joker's games is to refuse to play by his rules. Quickly, he smashes through the control room window with his wings, and Jason, following his lead, fills the Joker with bullets. Something inside Tim is glad that Jason was willing to do what none of the other Bat-folk can do. He explains that he knew the two men weren't their fathers because he had memorized his father's skin imperfections, and noticed a discrepancy.

Unfortunately, the Joker's body is not _his_. He _knew_ Jason would take the shot, and the dummy body explodes with Joker Gas, and neither of them has the means to protect themselves against it. Both collapse on the floor in the shadow of the Joker, who is once again victorious.

As the two regain consciousness, they see the Joker dressed in his formal wear, holding two bloodstained dinner platters, and warning that the main course of their coming dinner party is going to be quite a piquant dish.


	18. Death of the family:Marvels and Hunters

Chapter 18 Death of the family: The Marvels

In accordance with the Penguin's orders, Ogilvy buries Poison Ivy alive under six feet of dirt.

Batman, meanwhile is at a disadvantage in a battle with Clayface, who is adamant that Batman has done something to his _wife_. Or at least, he _believes_ that he and Poison Ivy were married a month ago in Las Vegas. Since then, the pair of them had been on a crime spree across the country, doing Ivy's brand of eco-terrorism. Batman, however, believes that all of that is a lie; an illusion caused by Ivy's usual manipulations. The only question is _how_ she is manipulating him when her toxins are typically transferred through skin contact, when Clayface doesn't _have_ any skin.

Batman isn't in top form, having just been gassed and ambushed, but Clayface seems to be in better shape than usual. Strangely, he seems to be _thorny_. In fact, his clay body has vines running all over it. Ill-equipped to handle Clayface's onslaught, Batman distracts him momentarily with a bolo, plucking one of the flowers growing on his body for examination, and then making an emergency escape in his Batplane.

Ogilvy reports back to Penguin about the success of Poison Ivy's burial, and Penguin is quite pleased - if a little anxious. Despite his pleasure at being rid of Ivy's eco-terrorism, a visit from the Joker has got him on edge. Uncomfortably, Penguin explains that he has to go away to Arkham Asylum for a while, and must leave Ogilvy in charge. Ogilvy seems to have grander plans for himself.

After examining the flower, Batman realizes that the marriage between Ivy and Clayface is indeed a sham; an illusion. He has been watching Ivy since the fiasco in the Amazon with the Birds of Prey, and she has been laying low. Clayface, though, has been on the loose for a week, ever since _somebody_ broke him loose. With a start, Batman realizes what happened.

Clayface has since moved on to terrorizing the Ellsworth Industrial Park (another of Ivy's targets), where the Gotham City Police Department has assembled to surround him. Commissioner Gordon receives a message from Batman urging him to pull his men back while _he_ goes to work. Batman steps out in front of Clayface wearing a modified Batsuit. He sprays Clayface with a strong herbicide, and then explains how Ivy used a rare Amazonian flower called Salvia Heliconiaceae to make him susceptible to suggestion. She broke him out of Arkham because she needed a bodyguard after making enemies with the Birds of Prey and the companies she took down in the name of environmentalism.

The dissolution of his false memories is earth-shattering for Clayface, who actually believed that all of the things he remembered were true. To learn that Ivy never loved her - that it was all a manipulation - breaks his heart. In a fit of anguished rage, Clayface smashes through the pavement to the sewers, and escapes. Given that the Joker is still on the loose in Gotham, Batman feels he has other priorities than following him.

A short time later, Ivy finds herself saved from her early grave by Ogilvy, which comes as a surprise. He explains that he _knew_ she would be able to survive, because of her plant-like ability to photosynthesize carbon dioxide into oxygen - which effective prevents her from ever suffocating. While Penguin had wanted her dead, Ogilvy saw a chance for himself, and buried Ivy with enough plant-life to keep her alive long enough to get her later. Penguin, meanwhile, is with the Joker, who is more unpredictable and murderous than ever - as such, Ogilvy doesn't expect him to return. Formally, he introduces himself to Ivy as Ignatius Ogilvy - henceforth to be known as _Emperor Penguin_.

**Elsewhere **

"You shouldn't have come." Ivy said dyeing the unconscious heroes. The wolverine comes to. He cuts himself free and Begins to free Huntress. Wolverine slices thorough the plant creatures. Huntress throws fire bombs at Creatures but they were soon over whelmed. Logan tries to keep her awake but he is being affected by Ivy's pheromones.

"Darling you have to try better than that." Wolverine said attempting to cut her before the vines wrapped around his limbs.

"But you are under my control. Power girl is keep a sleep, Huntress and the Talon are not strong enough to break free and you cannot think straight." Ivy said with a wicked grin "Now I have to see my _husband_. But I promised the joker not to let the Marvels or Hunters interfere. The plants will automatically realse you in 24 hours when the Joker is done with the Bats."

" But I know something you don't." Logan said with a grin

"What's that?" She asked

"There an itsy bitsy spider about to kick your ass." Logan answered

" I doubt that." Ivy said leaving.


	19. Death of the family:Spider-man

Chapter 19 Death of the family: Spider-man

I swung thorough Gotham. The city could be very beautiful at night. But Barbara filled my every thought. She was a magnificent woman, she reminded me of MJ and Felecia. I hadn't seen any of the Bats recently I think the Marvels are missing to. Maybe I should contact the league. Nah I have work so I think I'll head over to Gotham think tank at Wayne industries. I changed out of my gear it was fairly easy.

'Hi." I said as I tapped the clerks shoulder. She wasn't responding. I turned the chair around. The girl looked like she was a clown. I looked on her shirt she was wearing a sign that said "Only enough room for one Jester in the Batman's kingdom."

**Spider Sense**

I jumped away from the ticking bomb. I jumped out the wall as the room filled with a green gas. I ripped my shirt open it's spidey time. Then I watched as the entire building collapsed. I was filled with anger. Whoever caused this might be missing some limbs when I'm finished. I landed on the building over the ACE building and found yet another note. " Congratulations your living up to your name. Now hows about we play a little game? The Batbabe is in danger she is trapped in one of the 6 ACE plants in Gotham you one hour to find her before they all go up in flames." Who is this guy? The Green Goblin. I had no choice. So I enter the building everything seemed clam until.

**Spider Sense**

I ducked and then flipped my attacker. I then evade multiple strikes from my would be assassin. He was fast a little to fast. I did a cart wheel jumping over the attacker and bopped him one. Then I looked at the costume. I recognized it. Even as battered as it was. He tried to hit me but I evaded his strikes and kicked him in the back. Then he threw a Bird-a-rang at me. I easily dodged it. He was slow sloppy. Even a drugged Nightwing would be better than this.

"Nightwing?" I asked the only replied I got was laughter. I could feel his pulse fading away. I reached into the forearm. I pulled out a vial of Anti Toxin made for me by Bruce in case I ever faced the Joker. I injected it into the mans arm.

"East Gotham." He manged to let out.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"East Gotham. That's where he has her the other four are filled with decoys." He explained before the life fade from him. I set him down gently and went to the bomb. It was a nail bomb. It seemed to be connected to the others. So if I stopped one I stopped them all. There was a map on the wall in a spider's web. It showed the six ACE plants and multiple Wayne building in between. It was like a web to him this was all a joke.

'So that's your game? Well I'm not playing you took someones life Joker. Now it ends." I said as I took a blood sample from "dead "nightwing. I swung to an abandoned laboratory and began to diagnose the sample. I made an effective anti toxin. only 20 minutes left time to crash the party. I jumped into the ACE window and saw Batgirl tied to chain hanging above a chemical vat.

"Welcome spider. Your a new player so I don't exactly know your deal with the Bat. But what I do know is you meet his ideals. Your not a prince like the Bird boys or princess like her." The crazed mad man pointed at Barbara."Your his equal. You could dethrone him at any moment. But there's only room for one king and one jester." He pointed at himself" Now be a good boy and jump into that vat and I'll release Batbabe here.'

"I'm afraid not." I said causing the Joker to stare in shock." You will watch me jump in and then dump her anyway. I read the Bat's files and know the perfect way to deal with you." I smirked under my mask. "_I hope he listens. Bruce taught me his thinking patterns and how to reason with him. It was simple. You couldn't." _I walked closer _"I want to save Barbara I have to. I can't explain why but I think about her more than MJ,Felicia, or Gwen. I couldn't explain it. So I'm not going to try." _

"Someone is a clever bug." The Joker laughed "Let's agree to let the joke's to the funny man okay?"

"As you can see I'm still quipping. Now be a good homicidal maniac and give me Batgirl." I commanded " And maybe I won't break every one in your body."

'I think the Bat family would stand with me." Joker said as he whistled

'The Bat family?" I asked in shock

**Spider sense**

I do a back flip. Then pounce on my attacker. I grab them by the cape and then hurl them at the other two. I dodge more of those Bats and realize who I'm dealing with. I stare in awe as standing before me is Batman,Robin,Red Hood,Red Robin, and Catwoman who reminded me a lot of Felicia. I attempt to web them up. But no good there empty. So I decide a different approach.

"Nice try Joker but I've got something you don't." I say evaded the dark knights punches with ease.

"What's that?" the Joker asks

"A cure." I say shooting Batman in the neck with the dart. Stingers thanks Ben. I then decide to go for fast take downs. Batman should be able to move soon meaning he'll be able to aid me. I grab Tim by the wings and decide to go for a joy ride."Sweet you ride a Robin the same way you ride a Vulture." I yell as I send us spiraling downward and jump to avoid the impact with the ground. I never thought endless fights with Toomes would ever pay off. Now that he was unconscious I fire the dart into his exposed neck. Then the real fun begins. Red Hood comes at me with his guns his accuracy seriously lacking. I web up the guns but he continues to fire rounds causing them to explode. I then punch him in the face removing his helmet and shooting a dart into his neck. here's Robin? I feel a slight tingle from my spider sense.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahhaahhaha hahhaha." I turn to see Robin. For a 10 year old the kid was fast. He cut my armor with his Bird-a-rang. He was swift and powerful. Someone to be proud of. Even slow and sluggish he could keep up with me. I block his first few punches. Waiting for an opening. Or a weakness!I want to go easy on him so I grab his cape flip him over to cover his eyes and tap him lightly on his head knocking him unconscious.

"No fair!' Joker shouts obviously irritated

"Actually it is. "I say as I jump 30 feet in the air and remove "Barbara's" Chains."It's okay just stay still." I say as she strikes me. I barely felt it but still.

"The isty bitsy spider went up the water spout." Barbara said doing a back flip and throwing a Bat-a-rang at me. I barely manage to dodge it. I move in closer trying to shoot her with a dart but she throws two Bat-a-rangs at my web shooters. How could she know where they were?"Out came the Bat and took the spider out." She continued her attack. She manged to throw a Bat-a-rang at me. It missed by about 5 feet. It sprayed a gas on me. I never felt anything like it. I was dazed she began to punch fast and furious. I know it now. That's how bats fight. They over power stronger enemies by using speed. She kicked me in the stomach then cut my exposed wrist with what had to be a razor bat. I use light force to push her someone cut out the lights. The Joker must be making his move. But Batgirl disabled my suits Night vision and worse made me blind.I wonder helplessly in the dark trying to listen in on my spider sense.

'Barbara please fight it." I yelled

"She can't hear you. In fact no one will ever here you again.' Joker laughed as I got a slight buzz from my Spider sense. I then released a fist and heard a splatter sound. My lenses began to work again.

_Click _

The lights came back on. Sitting in a pool of blood was Batgirl. Her head was missing. My punch took her head off I fell to my knees in shock.

'No I..I...I." I couldn't finish the sentience.

"Killed her?" Joker asked I nodded

'I couldn't have. I'm a failure." I said sobbing under my mask.

'That's right and you know what we do to failures?" Joker asked as he pulled out a hand gun and held it up to my face.

'No I don't deserve to live. Make it quick.' I give in. I killed someone. I can't believe it.

"Give the crowd what it wants!" Joker cackled as he pulled the trigger.

_Blam _

I wake up bound in gagged. My shackles could hold the Hulk. I can't see the people next to me. Apparently my Healing Factor saved my life. The Joker walks in he's wearing a black tux. I didn't think he could afford one. In his hands were a silver platter.

"You'll never guess what's under the lid." He teased


End file.
